Night's Children: Aliena Misericordia
by Nymbis
Summary: Book One. 20 years after the Daughters have made their decisions, a new group has surfaced. Can a pushover, a preppie, a party girl, and a performer band together to fight the Atrox? Easy, when Jimena's in charge. Title means 'The Kindness of Strangers'.
1. Riley and Imy

_Night's Children  
_

**By**: Nymbis of the Underworld**Summary**: 20 years after the Daughters have made their decisions, a new group of Daughters has surfaced. Can old grudges, fears, and broken hearts be put aside to destroy the Atrox?:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_Proem: The Magna Mater  
  
_

Jimena sat in the corner of her apartment, gently letting a sigh escape her lips. She glanced down at the talisman that she had found in Maggie's apartment years ago. The writing had become clear and had sealed her destiny as the next Magna Mater.

So far, she had had two different bunches of girls. None of them were anything spectacular, and none of them accomplished anything towards the defeat of the Atrox. Just hours ago, the fourth Daughter had made her choice to become a Guardian Spirit, and Jimena was left all alone.

She let her thumb trace over the engraving, it was time to begin scouting again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Part** **One**: Riley and Imy

**Chapter** **One**: Discussion

If one were to ask who Riley Zalank was, they wouldn't get a terribly exciting answer. In fact, it's doubtful that they would get an answer at all.

To put it simply, Riley was one of those kids only a few people noticed. And to the majority that did, they would cast her off as a 'silent, plain' type. But to those of them that got to know the maroon haired, pale-eyed girl, they would say that Riley was a considerate and occasionally funny person.

Imy Osbourne, was one of those people. And at the moment, she was frantically begging on her knees to Riley, "Come on! One show! That's it!" She said, her hands folded and her lower lip stuck out.

Riley slowly shook her head, adjusting the bulky librarian sweater that was falling off of her shoulder, "I can't. You know my mom." She stated quietly.

Imy huffed, "But where am I going to find another guitarist that quick?!"

Riley gave her a small comforting smile, "I'm pretty sure that Ian would be ecstatic if you asked him."

Imy rolled her eyes and sighed. Ian Saratoga was a rather good-looking guy who had had a crush on Imy for a long time. Not that it was hard to believe. Standing next to Riley, Imy looked like a Goddess. She had long brown hair and round golden eyes, and while her piercings frightened off most, Ian was definitely a different case. Many people wondered why someone who was daring and outgoing would befriend a quiet poet like Riley, but sometimes people just clicked.

"Ian's a bassist!" She proclaimed.

Riley shrugged, filing her books into her locker, "He can play guitar too."

"Not very well." Stated Imy.

Riley turned and looked her friend in the eyes, she could feel Imy's frustration pulsing off of her, "What do you want me to do?" She asked quietly.

"Beg your mom until she cries?" She prompted.

Riley let a rare smile escape her lips, "Doubtful. I'd be the one crying."

"How about the age old way, sneeking out?"

Riley sighed, and zipped her black messenger bag shut, "She'd catch me. She always catches me." She looked up at Imy, "I don't understand why your mom lets you do all these things."

Imy shrugged, "It's a privilege that I don't wish to question."

"This may seem like a different question, but why does this mean so much to you? They'll be other shows." Riley said, trying to be the optimist.

Imy sighed, knowing that there was no point in lying to Riley. Riley somehow would always sense when she did that, and quite frankly, it got irritating sometimes. "There's this guy I like who's going to be there."

"Who?" asked Riley, slightly curious.

"He's a drummer for a different band that'll be playing." She said.

Riley could sense the embarrassment around her. It was overpowering, and Riley suddenly became aware of all the people in the hallway. She looked at Imy and sighed, she really liked this guy. Humor glinted in her eyes, "Ian is going to be so crushed."

Imy's face lifted, "You'll do it?"

Riley sighed, "Yes, I'll try and get out." She inched back away from the hall, conscious of everyone staring as they passed her by. "But I'm not making any promises. It'll be death for me when she finds out I'm gone."

Imy let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Riley shook her head, "You owe me."

Imy nodded fervently, "Like a bajillion times over!"

Riley once again slowly shook her head, "Are Twiggy and Jake going too? Because I don't want to get caught and feel the rath of the Supreme Evil Being that is my mother for no reason."

Imy rolled her eyes, "Yes, it wouldn't be a show without our beloved bassist and drummer." She said sardonically.

Riley nodded, knowing where she was coming from. Twiggy and Jake were two of the most immature boys the two had met. Twiggy would make wisecracks during the song, and Jake would get impatient and switch to another song while everyone else was playing the first one. They dealt with them as little as they could, and put up with them simply because they needed a bassist and drummer, and they needed a guitarist and a vocalist.

Riley scratched the back of her neck, "I am so going to be dead."

::::::::::::::::

That's where I leave you for today, I know I should stop with the new stories, but I've decided to probably delete Queen of the Night and focus on this one instead. I'm sorry, but I just can't get into writing it as much. Not like this story, which is literally exploding from my head.

**Next Up**: The girls have a show at a place called _The Dungeon_ But things hardly go as planned

Anyways, toodles

!nym!


	2. Riley and Imy

**Part** **One**: Riley and Imy

**Chapter** **Two**: The Show

**AN**: I wrote all the songs for both bands, you take, you die! Lol, ok, maybe not die, but I will deliver a swift kick to the shin.Also, I made a tiny typo in Chapter One, Imy's last name is Ormond, not Osbourne:::::::::::::::::::Riley stood in her room, looking in the mirror. "I'm not going to do this." She murmured, resting her forehead against the cold surface."Not going to do what?" She heard from the hallway, she turned tentatively around to see her mother.Cassandra Zalank was still an attractive woman, despite her age. Her maroon hair that was identical to Riley's was up in a simple bun, and her eyes sparkled with intelligence and something else, malice. The neighbors were all scared of her, as were most of the people from Riley's school that had met her. There was a dangerous edge to her that one couldn't put into words, more like a feeling that clung to the air.Riley gnawed on her lower lip, it was something she did when she got nervous, "Imy wanted me to go with her to a party tomorrow-""Absolutely not. It's a school night." Cut in Cassandra."-But I'm not going to go." Whispered Riley, still finishing her sentence.

Cassandra seemed to study her for a moment, "Alright." She stated believingly, "I've got a meeting tonight, so I won't be home till at least 4 this morning."

With that, Riley's mom turned a corner and proceeded down the hallway.Riley sighed and slumped on her bed. If there was one thing Riley could do well, it was lie. Sometimes it sickened her, she hated lying. Especially to her mom, who sooner or later always found out._Then again, _she thought to herself_, she did say that she would be gone till 4. _Worriment gripped her chest,_ Yes, but what if she was trying to trick you again?  
_Riley sighed, occasionally, her mother would feed her false information, and come home earlier or later than she said to 'check up on her'. But in reality, they both knew it was a way for Cassandra to catch her in some act.She groaned, she'd end up going. Imy always made her end up going.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Later that night, Imy waiting impatiently for Riley to climb down her bedroom window. "Come on!" she said, looking at her watch, "We have to set up in half an hour."Riley slid down the tree branch, and landed on her feet shakily, her guitar gig bag strapped across her back, "No need to get all hoity just because you want to meet your 'mysterious drummer'" She said with humor in her eyes to let Imy know she was joking."Am I really that obvious?" She stated as the two began walking.Riley seemed to consider this for a moment, "Yes." She replied.Imy smirked and decided to change to subject, "Would it have killed you to dress up? We are playing on stage."Riley looked at her wardrobe. She still had the olive, bulky, button-down librarian sweater. Under that was a simple black tank and she wore holey jeans with some beat up hightops. All and all, it was the same clothes she had worn to school, "What's wrong with them?" She asked, confused.Imy rolled her eyes, "One day, I'm going to have to teach you how to dress."Riley grinned, "You've been saying that since first grade.""Well, I mean it. Right when you least except it, bam! You're going to be wearing a skirt."Riley's face paled as if she was actually terrified of wearing a skirt. Imy did know how to dress however. She had a plaid, tight skirt that went to just over her knees, with a white tank, and lots of spikey jewelry. She had tall, tie-up combat boots that went to her mid shin, and her hair was done up in a lot of twists.Most noticeable, though, was the silver crescent moon amulet that hung around her neck. Riley had always admired it, for it appeared to be thousands of different colors all in one. She vaguely remembered having one similar to it when she was a child, but she must have lost it or something."Where are we playing again?" Riley asked, suddenly feeling nervous and anxious."Some place called the Dungeon, ever hear of it?" Asked ImyRiley shook her head, "But then again, I hardly hear of most places."

Imy nodded and began fidgeting, she took out a list, "Here's our play list for tonight, we only have a half hour set, so its about 6 songs."

Riley shook her head, disbelieving, "I can't believe I'm going to get murdered for only 6 songs." She looked at the list, "No, the last one, not the right one. We should go out with a bang."Imy looked at her, "Then what should we play instead?"Riley studied the list, "Switch it for our second song."Imy took out a pen and drew arrows. "Ok."Riley and Imy were really the creative side of the group. Riley would write the lyrics, and Imy would write the music. This was extremely odd as Riley played the music, and Imy sung the lyrics. But somehow it worked.They approached the door, and a man who looked like a bouncer stood in front blocking the doorway.

Riley inched behind Imy, she was really not a social person.

Thankfully, Imy was, "Hi, we're playing here tonight." She stated.

The man looked at her with scrutiny, "Names?"

"I'm Imy Ormond, and that's Riley Zalank. We're signed up under the name The Discards."

The guard looked straight at Riley, "Zalank? Huh?" He said, a smirk on his face.

Riley studied the man. He looked in his twenties or so with stark white hair and dark sunglasses. He had multiple piercings everywhere, so much that his face looked permanently silver. "Ya, that's me." She muttered.

He moved aside, "You're with the two idiots right?"Imy nodded and sighed, "That'd be us."The two walked in and surveyed the scene.There was a throng of people everywhere, all dancing or even moshing to the band that was on stage. It was psychotic! Heads were bobbing everywhere and the place was smoke filled and hazy, with strobe lights going off, causing a slow motion effect. A shrill guitar riff was heard, and Riley let her gaze look onstage. There was a group of 3 guys there, all doing their thing."Is that your band Imy?" she asked.Imy looked at them, and a small smile broke across her face, "It is!" she grabbed Riley's hand and started pushing her through the crowd, "Let's go backstage!"All Riley could do was nod as she practically bulldozed people over, "Sorry." She said, "Excuse me, I didn't mean to, my friend is crazy." She said to various people.When the reached the stage, Twiggy and Jake were waiting for them already, "What took you so long?" asked Twiggy."You're late." Replied Jake, who was then distracted when he saw a blonde waving to him in the front, "I'll be right back," He said smirking and heading down into the crowd.

Twiggy looked on at the scene, "This band sucks," he replied.

Imy and Riley listened to the music. They did anything but suck.

Imy smirked, "Would you rather they play old Metallica?"

"Duh." Stated Twiggy, "Metallica rocks!"

Imy rolled her eyes, "They do not! They are one of the most overrated bands on the planet!"

Twiggy rolled his eyes, "Yes, so much worse than your 3 chord wonder bands."

Riley ignored their bickering and turned to the stage. She liked their sound, it seemed like a combination of metal riffs and punk chords, with the bass playing a kind of funk sound.

_"Forever has seem to gone by, _

_nothing has seemed to come. _

_This is odd how I feel emptier than before _

_Especially since I was looking to be made whole.  
  
I stare at you, but you keep walking by-_

_ Are you beginning to hate me?_

_ You want this, don't you?"_

Riley let her eyes drift over to the singer, and her eyes widened slightly. The guy was extremely good looking. He had long auburnish hair that hung over his eyes, and was wearing a striped shirt under a ragged tan one with some jeans. He was hunched over, playing rhythmic guitar. His lip ring caught the light, and he was really putting emotion into the lyrics he was singing. Wow. Thought Riley._"The world has poisoned you  
  
Taken what once was reserved- _

_And exploited you.  
  
Turning you harder than these rusted gears _

_That turn within my stomach_

_ Wrenching me with conflicting emotion."  
  
_

For some reason, the boy's eyes seemed to slide over to the left side of the stage where Imy, Riley, and Twiggy were standing. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile, she blushed and turned around, pretending to join Imy and Twiggy's ever constant debate of Punk vs. Metal.

_"All my windows have been boarded_

_ All my doors bolted _

_But I'm not looking for a way out.  
  
Fearing trust so long that- _

_the arrangement has become permanent. _

_Guilt forms within me._

_ It's my fault the world has poisoned you. _

_You need this, don't you?"  
  
_

Riley really liked the sound, and she listened to it for a while, a faint smile on her face. The band's set was soon over, and they walked over to the side of the stage.

"Imy!" exclaimed the drummer, a rather good-looking guy with the scruffy grunger look. "Glad you could make it!"

The guitarist that Riley had her eye on, stood behind the drummer, quiet and serious looking. It was then that Riley noticed his eyes. They were a piercing blue, but there seemed to be an emptiness about them. She couldn't help but feel the pulsing waves of sadness coming from him.Imy gave her dazzling smile, "It's a place to play isn't it?" she said, Riley tried to suppress a grin, her carefree nature wasn't so carefree earlier that day.Twiggy looked at the drummer, "I'm Twiggy." He stated, sizing him up."Art." He replied, he gestured back to the other members of the band, "Bassist's Lance, guitarist is Trysten."Twiggy smirked, "Isn't Trysten a girl's name?"Trysten turned and looked at him, his eyes unwavering, "I was named after a knight." He stated, "But I doubt someone with the name 'Twiggy' is acquainted with Arthurian legends.""I'm Riley." She stated quietly, trying to suppress a smile."Hello Riley," Stated Trysten, and the two once again locked eyes.Twiggy looked like he was about to punch Trysten, when Jake decided to show up, "Hey, don't we need to be setting up and junk?"Riley snapped out of his gaze, "Uh, ya." She pulled out the play list, "Imy and I changed the lineup a little. We're playing the second song last."Imy nodded and looked at Art, "Staying for the show?"Art smirked and ruffled her hair, "Wouldn't miss it."Imy gave her biggest smile, "Great! Well, got to get ready." She stated, as if the show was the real reason she came down.Riley rolled her eyes and made her way past the other band, taking her guitar out of the bag. It was an old Fender Squire, the cheapest kind they made. But it got the job done, she guessed.She was begging to double-check the tuning for her guitar, when for some reason, she felt like surveying the crowd. Her eyes snapped up when she saw a very familiar face."Imy!" She cried in a hushed whisper, going over to her friend who was checking the mike system."What?" Asked Imy."I can't play!" she exclaimed.Imy rolled her eyes, "I know you get nervous in front of crowds, but you'll do just fine-"

"It's not that!" She said, taking the sleeve of her shirt, "My mom is here."

"What?!" Exclaimed Imy a little too loudly, causing Twiggy and Jake to turn and look at her, "I mean," She said quieter, "Why would she be here?"

"I don't know," Whispered Riley frantically, "But she's there, over at the tables, talking to some guy."

Imy grinned, "Maybe she's on a date?"Riley shook her head, "Even still, if she catches me out, I'm a dead girl.""Well, we can't exactly play without a guitarist." She replied, Imy looked around, "Why don't you just play in the back next to the drums? It's darker there, and its unlikely that she'd see you." She leveled her eyes with Riley's, "It's only a couple of songs."Riley took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, "It's risky.""Isn't that half the fun?" Replied Imy, danger glinting in her eyes.Riley sighed, "I need to become more assertive." She mumbled.Imy put an arm around her shoulder jokingly, "But today is not that day. Today, you listen to the ever-wise Imy and play the hell out of your guitar."Riley rolled her eyes and moved her cables and amplifier towards the back near Jake."What are you doing back here?" asked Jake, curious."My mom's in the crowd." She muttered.Jake's face fell, "Oh. You're screwed." He stated matter-of-factly.She sighed, "Thank you, I am aware of that fact."About ten minutes later, they were all ready to roll. Imy turned on the mike, "Hello everyone! Hope you're all having a great time." She said, owning the stage, "We're The Discards and I hope you're ready to party!"Jake put his drumsticks together in the air, "One, Two, Three!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the air was heavy with music. Jake's drums had a huge influence of modern punk, and had a ton of cymbal sounds, Twiggy's sound was more metallic, with heavy bass intros, Riley played melodic new wave sounding guitar riffs, and Imy had inherited a mix of vocals that sounded like Robert Smith meeting Joan Jett.

Nothing can match the adrenaline that one gets from playing in front of a huge crowd of people, and the crowd was obviously liking the sound. Riley felt a genuine smile creep along her face, and had to resist leaving the shadowed part of the room.She felt eyes on her, and looked up from the neck of her guitar momentarily to see that Trysten was staring at her from across the stage. She felt heat rise to her face, what was it about him that made her so uncomfortable? 


	3. Riley and Imy

__

**Part** **One**: Riley and Imy

**Chapter Three**: The Moving Shadows

The set had soon ended after that, and Imy, Riley, Twiggy, and Jake were all coming down from adrenaline high."Hey Riley, could you cut that out?" asked Imy as she shut her mike case, her voice was hoarse from all the screaming she had done."Cut what out?" asked Riley, rolling up her cable.

"The smiling, it's eerie." She replied with humor.

Riley grinned, after a show she was always excited and happy, it was almost like she fed off of the positive energy from the crowd. "I can't help it." She responded, her smile faded a little when she noticed Imy's necklace, "Imy." She said quietly.

"Ya?" she asked, still pumping on the energy."Look at your moon thingy." Riley said.She looked down at it, and noticed that the thing was sparkling with violent colors, "Uh oh." She muttered.Neither Riley nor Imy could explain it, but whenever Imy was going to get into trouble or get hurt, her necklace would always glow. The last time it had worked was when Imy was about to cross the street. She noticed the colors and stopped to look at it, moments later, a car accident happened on the exact same street.

"Let's get out of here." Whispered Riley.

Imy nodded, picking up the case, "I'll see you tomorrow at practice, correct?" She said in her taking care of business tone to Jake and Twiggy.

"Wouldn't miss it." Smirked Jake.

Riley rolled her eyes and once again strapped the gig bag across her back. "I hope there's a back way." She said to herself.

"There is," Replied Imy, who was looking around the room, "I wonder where Art and them have gone?" she asked with a small hint of disappointment.

Riley smirked, "Well there's certain pains creative artists have to take Imy." She said, a tiny chuckle escaping.

"Oh stuff it." Muttered Imy crossly. The pair proceeded to cross the dance floor. Riley shifted uncomfortably between her feet when she noticed all of the stares directed at the two. What was going on?

"C'mon," Said Imy, obviously feeling it too, as she began to walk three times faster towards the door, "I want to get out of here."Riley was walking close behind her, and the two made it out of the club and into a nearby alleyway. Imy sat down on a wooden crate, "I'm glad we got out of there." She said.

Riley nodded, "It felt like some weird wave was pushing down on us or something."

Imy started to nod, but stopped when she heard something, "What was that?" She asked.

Riley shrugged, worry plastered on her face. She could feel something, it felt like....delight? She looked up and noticed the full moon, "_O_ _Mater_ _Luna_, _Regina_ _nocis_, _adiuvo_ _me_ _nunc_." She paused and slowly shook her head. Where had that come from?

"Riley, that was beyond creepy." Whispered Imy, standing up.

"I know," She responded."No, it was creepy because I understood you. You said something like O mother moon, queen of night, watch over me now." Imy's eyes widened.Riley nodded, "Let's leave."Imy nodded and the two started walking towards the spot where the alley met the street, but they were cut off by something.

"Where'd you come from!?" Demanded Imy at the man who was suddenly blocking their path.

Riley noticed that it was the same man who had admitted them into the club, he smirked, "Don't play dumb with me Goddess." He stated.

"Goddess?" Responded both Imy and Riley at the same time.Soon, more people came from thin air, forming a circle around them. "Imy," came Riley, her voice breaking, "What's going on?""I don't know." Imy's eyes were flitting at every face, "But their eyes are yellow."

Riley gaped when she noticed the phosphorous eyes that everyone seemed to have.

"_O_ _Mater_ _Luna_, _Regina_ _nocis_, _adiuvo_ _me_ _nunc_." This time it was Imy who spoke the words, she covered her mouth with her hands immediately, as if it had just slipped out. A couple of the people in the circle flinched, but quickly regained composure.

"Cassandra," Said the man, "Why don't you come talk to your Daughter?""Mom?" Begged Riley, hoping that she was on friendly terms with the group.

A part of the circle parted, and Cassandra stepped in, Riley's heart sank when she noticed that her eyes glowed yellow along with the rest of them, "I told you not to go out at night." She whispered, almost sounding sad, "Now I have no choice." She lowered her head and stared at the ground.

The man with the white hair stepped up and grabbed Riley under the chin, "Look at my eyes." He commanded.Something about the way he said it sounded alluring, so Riley slowly tilted her head up, she could feel deceit and eagerness flowing through the man._Tymmie_. He said in her mind, _My_ _name_ _is_ _Tymmie_. _Join_ _us_. He whispered._Join_ _what_? Asked Riley inside her head, confused. She suddenly felt the same confusion flowing through the man called Tymmie at the moment._The_ _Atrox_. He said, opening up a whirlpool of memories depicting it.Riley didn't understand at first, how could she? What was Atrox? Whatever it was, it seemed like a force of great power, a power to grant Riley whatever she wanted. She was going to find out more about them, when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.She snapped back into reality, and so apparently, did Tymmie. Riley pushed him away, startled and fell on her behind. She felt disgusting, like someone had just filled her brain with worms, "What the hell?" She cried.Imy looked around, and members were slowly advancing, "I pulled you away from that guy. Something's not right here at all." She said to Riley.Fear was pulsing around the alley like crazy, "I want to get out of here." Whimpered Riley, the fear getting to her as well.Imy looked as if she was in deep concentration, "Grab my hand." She commanded.

Riley looked up at her friend, her eyes were dilated and there was this feeling of power encircling her, "What?"

"Just do it."Riley hesitantly grasped her friend's hand, and the two vanished.

:::::::::::::::

howdy y'all!Sry no recent update, I was down in the city for the WARPED TOUR! Aw man, it was awesome! Anti-flag had the best set, and I got a few battle scars from the mosh pitAnyways, to the Reviewers**Thursday**: Oh man, I am the biggest music freak. My life revolves around it actually. Currently I'm in two bands and I go to all the concerts I can. You like the Cure? I love them! What did you think about their new album?**Christine** **Marguez**: Lol thank you I will :)

Toodles

!nym!


	4. Riley and Imy

****

**Part One**: Riley and Imy

**Chapter** **Four**: Answers

When Riley opened her eyes, she began screaming.The two were hanging suspended in the air, there was a brief second, and then the two began crashing down towards the ground again."IMY WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU DO?!" Riley yelled as they plummeted towards the ground.Imy stretched her arm and grabbed hold of Riley's sweater, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate as hard as she could. There was a flash of light and the two were now only 3 feet above the ground. They both crashed and let out a 'Oomph." When they landed.There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke, Riley was trying to understand what had just happened moments ago, and why all of a sudden she felt very cold. Imy was thinking about all of the dreams she had been having lately, with the pale lady, and what she had just done."How'd-"Riley paused, "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Asked Imy.

"The teleporting thing." Asked Riley quietly.

"I don't know." She muttered.

Riley looked around, "Do you know where we are?"

The girls were sitting in a heavily forested area, it was night, so the trees had a haunting look to them. "I think we're in the woods outside of my house." Said Imy. She looked at Riley, "What was your mom doing with those...creeps?"

"I don't know." Muttered Riley this time.

"Those 'creeps' are called Followers." Came a voice from behind them.

The pair simultaneously turned around to see a tall woman with black hair and dangerous eyes walking through trees. "Who're you?" Demanded Imy.The woman let a small smile spread across her face. The girl reminded her of someone, "My name is Jimena. And I'm here to help you."Riley stood up and began to back away, "No more magically appearing people." She whispered.Jimena let out a short laugh, and turned to Imy, "I can sense that within you right now there's a lot confusion." She looked at Imy, as if to ask for permission, and scooped up the amulet, "This, is your birthright." She told her.She looked across the clearing to Riley, and she dug something out of her pocket, "And this is yours." She said, holding an identical pendant to Imy's.

Riley stared at Jimena, not knowing what to do, "What are Followers?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to take the necklace until she knew what was going on.

"The Followers are slaves to the Atrox." Replied Jimena, sitting down on a partially rotted log.

Imy kept tracing her thumb over the moon amulet, wondering what was going on.

"Atrox." Said Riley, repeating it for herself, "The man, he wanted me to go with the Atrox."

"What is the Atrox?" Asked Imy.

Jimena looked at Riley, "You may want to sit down."

Riley nodded and took a spot on the ground.

Jimena sighed, "Are you aware of the legend of Pandora?"

"Ya, the woman who let all the bad stuff out into the world." Said Imy. "Except for Hope."

Jimena gave Riley a furtive glance as well, "And you know it as well?"

Riley nodded. "We studied Greek mythology in Social Studies last year."

"Well, the Atrox is the being who wanted to steal hope away from mankind."

"Wait a second, there was no Atrox in Greek mythology." Replied Imy, narrowing her eyes at Jimena in suspicion, "And first of all, I would like to know how you found out where we were."

Jimena gave another wane smile, nostalgia kicking in, "We'll get to that part later." She swallowed, "There was an Atrox, but he's not mentioned because his Followers erased that part from history. The Atrox was a being that defied the Gods and became jealous and greedy of human's possession of hope. So, on the day that Pandora let loose all hell, he tried to sneak off and devour hope."

Riley gave a look of confusion, "How does this tie into what happened tonight?" She asked quietly.Jimena rose a hand, as if asking her for permission to continue. Riley seemed to understand and nodded, "But the Moon Goddess Selene, who is ever watchful of the night, saw the Atrox trying to steal hope. So she sent down her Daughters to defend it against the Atrox and its Followers."

Imy rolled her eyes, "While that's an uplifting story," She said, looking at her watch, "I believe Riley and I have to go."

Jimena sighed, "At least let me finish."Imy clearly looked as if she could care less, but Riley sent her a pleading look, "I think she's trying to tell us something important." She said calmly.Imy looked at her friend and then back to Jimena. "Fine. Finish."Jimena sent a thankful look to Riley and continued, "The Followers of the Atrox are humans that the Atrox has managed to steal hope from. They are full of emptiness, and have an ever-craving hunger for Hope. So they steal it from others, and the circle of the Followers grow."

"So those yellow eyed people are Followers?" Stated Imy skeptically.

Jimena nodded, "Followers despise and fear the full moon." She gestured up to the sky, "For when it is present, their evil becomes noticeable, and their eyes glow from the light. Some Followers are what we call Shape- Shifters, which means that they can blend and become the Shadow."

"Which would explain how they showed up unnoticed." Said Riley, deep in thought.

"Yes." Stated Jimena, "There are also Immortal Followers, but those are rare nowadays. Most of them are simply Mortals with no hope."

Riley looked up and locked eyes with Jimena, "A man asked me to join the Atrox, and I almost accepted. Is that what would have happened? I would have lost hope?"Jimena nodded. "The Atrox tries to trick people into coming over with empty promises of granting whatever the person wanted."Imy looked up, "Explain these." She said, holding up her pendant.

Jimena smiled, "Now the fun part." She muttered, "The moon amulets are symbols of your power. Your power as Daughters of Selene."

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Imy.

"It means that you are descendants of the Moon herself, and are gifted with special powers that are to help you fight the Atrox." Stated Jimena matter- of-factly.

"My dreams," Said Imy, beginning to understand, "The dreams with the bright lady, that was Selene?"

Jimena nodded, "Yes, she was trying to tell you that I would be coming.""And who are you exactly?" Asked Imy.Jimena smiled, "I am the Magna Mater, my job is to mentor you in your fight against the Atrox and to help you control your powers.""But that's what I don't understand." Came Riley, "You say I have a birthright to be one of these Daughters, but I don't have a power." She paused, "I'm taking a big guess here in saying that Imy has some kind of teleportation gift, but I know I cant do something like that. Also, I never got any dreams from Selene.""But you do have a power Riley," Stated Jimena, "It's simply less obvious than Imy's."

"What is it then?"

"Have you ever heard of the term Empathetic?"

"Yes, but that's not a power." Replied Riley.

"Normally, it is not, but you seem to have extreme empathy gifts." She looked at her with a twinkle in her eye, "Have you ever felt someone happy around you, and then discover that you were happy yourself? Or nervous? Or excited?"

"So you're saying that I can feed off of other people's emotions?" Riley asked cautiously.

Jimena nodded, "And I wouldn't be surprised if you could influence other's emotions as well."

"I think you made a mistake." Said Riley plainly.

"Why is that?" asked Jimena.

"I can't be a Daughter... My mother... She was with the Followers."

Imy's eyes widened and she suddenly felt overwhelming pity towards Riley. Riley looked up, as if she could feel it and slowly shook her head. Imy understood, she didn't want pity.

Jimena put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Listen. Simply because your mother has succumbed to the Dark does not mean you must." She paused, curiosity getting the best of her, "What is your mother's name?"

"Cassandra Zalank." Riley mumbled.It was now Jimena's turn to be surprised. A daughter of Cassandra shared the fate of a Daughter of Selene? She tried to calm herself, "Riley, you can not go back home." She stated.

Riley sighed, "Then where can I go?" she looked at Jimena, "She is still my mother."

"No." Said Jimena a little too harshly, "Cassandra is a slave to the Atrox." When she saw the hurt on the girl's face she tried to calm down, but some grudges die hard. "For now, you can stay with me, until we figure something out."

Riley looked up at her. She trusted Jimena, but at the same time she felt obedience towards her mother, "What if I were to go back?" she asked."Then it is very likely you would be a Follower within the next few days." Replied Jimena.

Riley sat down on the log. After a few moments she sighed, "Goddesses huh?"

Jimena smiled, "Goddesses."

Imy looked up, "This will definitely get interesting."

::::::::::::::::::

And thus, the end of **Part One**: Riley and Imy

**Next** **Up**: Part Two: Aria _Chapter_ _One_: Welcome to Turney High

**TO THE REVIEWERS  
****Thursday**: Nope, not their best, but good all the same. I really love the song 'Never' off of it. Fav Cure album would have to be the Head on the Wall though, I really like it. The Tour was a blast! We got to meet Derek from Alkaline Trio and #2 from Anti-Flag it was sweet. My favorite bands are AFI, Tiger Army, The Cure, Echo and the Bunnymen, The Misfits, Muse (I lub em), The Smiths (again great band), Joy Division, VNV Nation, and Nirvana. Never listened to Radiohead, are they any good?**Evilnymph15**: Havent before no, but I'm only 15 : ) I have a couple of original stories but I don't have them posted on the net cuz I'm not finished (Working on one about werewolves as of now). I really glad you like my Fanfics though, it means a lot :) have you read Sons of the Dark yet? I've finished the first one, it's alright. Not as good as DOTM though.

Toodles!

!nym! 


	5. Aria

****

**Part** **Two**: Aria

**Chapter** **One**: Welcome to Turney High

**AN**: Does anyone know Derek's last name? Anyone? Anyone? Anyone?Aria sighed nervously as her dad pulled up to her new high school in his ancient Volkswagen. Transferring schools a month into your sophomore year definitely wasn't fun, especially if you had been home schooled your entire life.Aria was a honey-skinned girl with dark hair and dark blue eyes, she was extremely pretty and very smart. However, she had an air of superiority around her that would make most people dislike her immediately. High school was like that, you got one inkling of pride and everyone hated you. Unfortunately for Aria, she had lots. Perhaps too much for anyone person.

She turned to her father, a red headed man with a slight beard named Derek. "Do I have to go?" she asked.

He nodded, trying to keep a reassuring smile, "Your mom thinks it isn't wise to spend your entire education at home." He looked at her, "And personally, I agree with her."

They both remained silent and watched people filter into the school. "Well," He said, turning on the ignition, "You'd better go. Don't want to be late for your first day."

Aria nodded and grabbed her purse. She kept her head high as she entered. Aria prided herself on her excellent taste in fashion. She wore a peasant skirt that was going to become a huge trend again, an off the shoulder 80s sweater, and lots of gold jewelry. She was trendy and she liked it that way. Her brown hair was in curls and held back by a fat headband. She toyed with her silver pendant, the only thing that didn't match perfectly, but she spared herself it, because she had never taken it off in her life.

She slowly set her purse down and walked through the metal detector, picking it up after the man had rifled through it. She hated it when people went through her things, and normally she would have let him hear about it, but she was far too nervous to pay much attention to such trivial matters.She looked down at the schedule and at the map she had in her hands. She had picked up her registration things a few days prior, but still couldn't make any sense of the crudely drawn map of the school.She got out of the way of the metal detector and leaned against the wall, trying to make sense of the blasted thing."New around here?" she heard called to her, she looked up and saw a girl that had just went through the metal detectors.If one were to take a quick glance at her, she didn't look anything spectacular. She wore baggy jeans and a faded black band tee shirt with a few pieces of silver jewelry. Her maroon colored hair was up in a sloppy bun, and Aria noticed an emphasis on the sloppy part of it. Nevertheless, she was pretty in a simplistic way, and the look of genuine helpfulness convinced Aria she was someone who would assist her."Yes, could you help me?" She asked.The girl nodded and took the map, she gave a small grin, "First of all, you have it upside down." She turned it around and took a look at her schedule, "Oh, you have Biology first with Mr. Harmond, he's pretty nice.""Ok." Said Aria, not really wanting to get into a conversation with her."First class on the left down that hall," She said pointing to an obscure hallway, "Room number 32."Aria nodded, "Thank you-?""Riley." She stated, "Pleased to meet you Aria, though I get the feeling it's not mutual." She said, giving her an appraising look before heading down the hallway.Aria's face blushed. She hadn't meant to make it so obvious, but in a way she was kind of glad. She didn't want to make friends with girls like that. Being made fun of throughout high school was not her aim in life.She paused as she was walking down the hallway. _How did she know my name?  
  
_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Aria sauntered into her class, the first thing she noticed was all the stares in her direction. She bit her lip and walked towards the teacher. "Excuse me?" She asked.Mr. Harmond looked up from his papers, "Can I help you miss?" He asked."Um, yes, my name's Aria Anderson-Moore, and I just got here." She stated, trying to sound cool and collected."Ah," He said before turning back and grading his papers.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked.

Mr. Harmond looked up, absently scratching his baldhead, "Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could have a seat?"

Mr. Harmond let out a loud throaty laugh, "Ms. Anderson-Moore, it's all open seating."

"Oh." She muttered, flushing scarlet. She scooped up her purse and took a seat in the front. Next to her was a boy with perfectly styled blonde hair. He wore stylish jeans and a striped collared shirt.

"Hey," he said casually, "My name's Ian."Aria tried to give her best confident smile, "Aria.""Did you transfer from La Brea?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I was home schooled."

"Ah." He stated

The class went on like that, Ian and Aria making polite conversation while Mr. Harmond talked endlessly about water skiing, a topic that had nothing to do with what the class was covering.

When it ended, Aria picked up her schedule, "Um, do you know where room 101 is?" She asked politely.

Ian picked up the schedule, "Oh ya, Riley has that class; Strings class right?" He stated.

Aria nodded and her eyes widened. Not only would she have to share a class with that girl, but a guy she thought was cute knew her? "Who's Riley?"

Ian shrugged, "She's good friends with this girl I know. She's pretty cool, really quiet but she'll help you out." He paused, "It's down by the library."

"Ah." She stated, picking up her things, "Thank you."

Ian smiled, "No problem. See you around."

Aria smiled, "See ya."

With that, Aria tried to find the library.

:::::::::::::

When she got to her Strings class, she was already ten minutes late. She immediately looked up into the face of a strict-looking teacher with eyes like a hawk.

"And whom may you be?" She demanded.

"I'm Aria Anderson-Moore." She stated shakily, clutching her violin case.

"Well, I can assure you Aria, that new or not, we do not appreciate tardiness in this school. May I inform you of the class's motto?"

Aria didn't do anything, by the teacher continued nonetheless, "If you're early, you're on time, if you're on time, you're late, and if you're late-"

"Don't bother showing up at all!" chorused a girl mockingly in front.

Aria turned to see Riley again.

The teacher smiled, "Miss Zalank, you don't need to inform our new student about how seriously we take our rules."

Her eyes gave a smile and she took out some sheet music out of her backpack. Aria was shocked to see that Riley had an acoustic guitar. They allowed guitars in orchestra?"Ms. Anderson-Moore, why don't you take the seat between Riley and Twiggy?" she asked.Her eyes went to Twiggy and she had to suppress a gasp. Twiggy had long dread-locked hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, bib overalls, and a ratty tee shirt. She was amazed to notice he played a cello.She gently eased between them, Twiggy gave her a smile, and she felt suddenly queasy when she saw his teeth. She ignored him, and took out her violin.

The teacher, who later introduced herself as Mrs. Peregrin, handed Aria some music. She looked at it and tried hard not to laugh, it was extremely simplistic.

Riley was arranging her sheet music and she muttered, "It's not orchestra, it's Strolling Strings." She said, as if once again, sensing her emotions towards the music. "It's a completely different system." She murmured.Aria just gave her a look of wide-eyed shock, but before she could respond, Mrs. Peregrin cut her off. "Alright, let's warm up with the C scale."The class passed by, and Aria was surprised to find that both Twiggy and Riley were creditable musicians. When it was almost over, Aria leaned over to put her violin back in its case, and her necklace fell out.She quickly put it back under her shirt, and proceeded to pack up her things. When the bell rang, and she was on her way out, but Riley stopped her. "Nice necklace." She said again in her quiet voice.It was then that Aria noticed Riley had the same necklace as she.:::::::::::::::::::::::sigh, sadly no reviewers this time (darn you all! Lol just kidding) but it would be greatly appreciated if I just got one review per chapter, just to know it's being read. Otherwise, I fear I may become depressed. And a depressed Nymmie is not a fun Nymmie.lol, oh ya.For those of you that read the **SOTD** **series**, and were **not** completely satisfied, I have created the Daughters of the Moon Fanfiction Writers Coalition for the Utter Destruction of the Sons of the Dark Series, or for short, the Death of Sons of the Dark Series (DSOTDS) Interested? Check out my profile pageOk,**Next** **Up**: Aria has a date at the RockOut, but sadly, things never seem to go as planned

Toodles

!nym!


	6. Aria

**Part** **Two**: Aria

**Chapter Two**: RockOut Prt. I

**AN**: I've decided not to keep this chapter TOTALLY in Aria's POV, as if I did, some things wouldn't be as excitingFor the rest of the day, that tiny insignificant detail irritated her. Why would Riley have the same necklace? The exact same necklace?Over the next week, Aria tried to stealthy acquire knowledge about Riley. She scared her a little, she supposed. Knowing things she shouldn't know, like her name and whatever she was feeling.

Aria had begun to fit in nicely at her new school, her severe superiority helped her settle in some very exclusive cliques, ones that weren't exactly known for being kind.

But her new friends weren't exactly helpful with information concerning the mystery that was Riley. Normally what they said was along these lines.

"Oh? That quiet little freak? She's friends with Imy." And then they would start going on a rant about a girl named Imy Ormond, normally with hints of jealousy.

After a while, Aria had begun abandoning her search. It was probably just a weird coincidence, that's all. She could have found out her name by reading her schedule, and maybe she was just terrible at portraying her feelings. Riley just unnerved her because she didn't like her, and Aria hated knowing that kind of open knowledge.

Besides, she had more important things to do.

Like deciding what she was going to wear tonight.

Ian had asked her to go with him to a club called the RockOut, which was apparently a big thing. Ian had told her that he wanted to go check out a band that he liked, but Aria suspected it was like a date. So naturally, she had to try and look perfect.

Currently, she was holding things up to the mirror in front of her to see how they would look. She had almost gone through her entire closet searching for 'the one.'Her mom knocked on the door, and slid her head in, "Aria, hun, dinner's ready." She stated.

Aria turned around, "I'll be right down."

Tianna smiled, "All nervous for your big date?"

Aria blushed, "It's not a date." She said, though secretly hoping it was.

Tianna shrugged, "From what you've told me, it sure sounds like a date." She sat on her daughter's bed and grinned, "Don't worry, I won't tell your dad."Aria sighed and slumped down on the bed next to her, 'I don't know what to wear." She pouted, deliberately changing the subject.Tianna shrugged, "Something simple always worked for me, occasionally less is more." She slowly stood up, "But I have to run, got to go and pick up Dylan."Aria sighed and nodded. Dylan was her 5-year-old brother, and a royal pain in the neck. Once Tianna left, Aria continued her search for the perfect outfit.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Imy sat in the car with her mother as she drove both Imy and Riley to their gig. Riley sat in the back, absentmindedly staring out of the window.Catty Ormond was definitely a 'cool mom'. She loved the fact that Imy was doing something like joining a band, ("Beats out chess club by a mile!" She would often exclaim) and would basically grant Imy any liberties that she wanted with it. Including hosting rather loud and obnoxious practices in their basement."So who's all playing?" She asked."Us and Art's band," Stated Imy happily. It was common knowledge throughout school that Imy had started dating Arthur King, as she told anyone who would listen.

It has been almost a month since their last show at the beginning of the year, as neither Riley nor Imy were very excited about repeating what happened last time. They decided to stick to the local scene. Mostly playing at the RockOut but occasionally at La Brea's hangout Planet Bang, or Decca High's club After Hours.

Catty smiled, "Only two? That's good, you'll get longer sets."

Imy nodded, "Perhaps an hour or two, then hang out till it closes."

Catty grinned and looked in her rearview mirror at Riley, "Is it alright with Jimena?" She asked.Riley nodded, remaining silent."Pre show nerves," Imy whispered to her mom, who nodded, aware of Riley's tendencies.

Jimena had explained the case of Catty to both Imy and Riley. It wasn't hard to imagine Imy's surprise when she discovered that Catty was once a Daughter of the Moon herself. Not that she could remember it. As far as she knew, the moon pendant was a family heirloom, Jimena was a good friend from High school, and her husband Kyle was nothing more than a simple painter. In fact, that's how they met. Catty and Kyle's paintings had been on display at the same show.

Riley sighed and looked up at the sky. It wasn't a full moon, nor a dark one. But it was in its waning stage and only a sliver remained. Perhaps tonight wasn't the best time to go out in public?Though Imy and Riley had been undergoing vigorous practices to fine-tune their gifts with Jimena, Riley highly doubted they would be able to handle a group of Followers, Initiates at that. The only thing they had to their advantage was a quick escape through teleportation. Riley lowered her head, her power was next to useless.

Her thoughts once again drifted towards Aria, the snotty girl with the matching necklace. Riley had mentioned it once to Jimena, but the only answer she got was that Jimena would 'keep a close watch on her.'

"Poor thing," Whispered Catty to Imy, "She hasn't been the same since Cassandra-""Mom," Stated Imy in a warning tone.Riley winced slightly, everyone believed that her mother had run off and left Riley by herself. So naturally, her mother's 'best friend' took her under her wing. It had a shred of truth, Riley had not seen or heard from her mother since that last encounter."Well," Said Catty gently, "Here we go, the RockOut."Imy and Riley got out of the car and gathered their equipment out of the back trunk.

"Thanks for the ride mom," Imy cheered, Riley nodded her head in a gesture of thanks.

Catty smiled, "Knock em dead girls!" she said, honking the horn and driving off.Imy and Riley looked at each other, "Well the equipment's not going to set itself up." Stated Riley, picking up an amplifierImy nodded and followed after her friend.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hello all! :) This is a three-part chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

**Next** **Up**: Lyrics from a different band arouse suspicions with Riley. Among other things ;)

**To the Reviewers:  
****OoBlack**-**RoseoO**: Thank you for your reviews! My self-esteem was a lifted! Thanks a lot for your fanart too, the Daughters Vs. Followers was the best! Lol as for the names, I actually got the name Twiggy from a Beanie Baby, The Giraffe! For some reason, when I held it I imagined the giraffe with dreads and a rather displeasing attitude, and thus, the OC Twiggy was born. Stanton will be appearing eventually, but trust me, he's not going to be happy : ) PS: Tymmie's hair was described as 'blonde with black roots' lol so I figured he'd go ahead and dye it again!

**XxBrokenLoverxX**: Really? I'm glad to be your first! That's too cool! Im stoked that you liked it, this is my 'proud' story. Lol it's the one I put the most thought into I guess. I'm finally getting reviews! _Happy_ _dance_

**CC**: Thank you for your review , The case of Riley's necklace will be explained later, don't you worry ;) Sigh, Mostly the reason I DETEST SOTD (BTW its fine if you like them, own opinions) Is that they killed off Chris in book 11 merely for the publicity of the series. As you can see, Kyle's persona is entirely different between books #11 of DOTM and #1 of SOTD, he's the cool mysterious artist in 11, but the uptight worrywart in #1. Also, They aren't even together (Catty N Kyle) in the SOTD books. Catty kills Chris, something our normal and beloved Catty would never do, doesn't shed a tear, and then leaps into the arms of Kyle, who later then ditches him because it's too dangerous? Sigh. In all respects, it was written ok, but I loved Chris N Catty (fav couple) And she just recycles Hector's death scene for him. I mean, if he's older than Maggie, shouldn't he at least get a proper goodbye? Lol thank you for reading that. I love to rant on this subject.**Alexa**: Thank you very much! I love it when people like my stories

**Christine** **Marquez**: Thanks for your continued support! (wow, that sounded like a self-help ad huh?)

Thank you all for reading!

Toodles!nym! 


	7. Aria

**Part** **Two**: Aria

**Chapter Three**: The RockOut Prt. II

**AN**: The song '_Ghostfire'_ is taken from a band called Tiger Army. The Lyrics all belong to **Nick13**. I was intending to have all original songs, but I listened to it and it fit perfectly. I changed the description of the music a little, for those of you who pay attention to that sort of thing. The other songs are still by me.Aria smiled confidently as she met Ian at the door to the club. He looked great, but different. Instead of his normally preppy attire, he had opted for long baggy shorts and a washed out tee. His blond his was up in spikes, and he smiled warmly at her."You look great," He exclaimed."Thanks," Stated Aria, knowing it was true. She had decided to take her mother's advice and had a clingy black skirt and a pink button-down shirt that was opened slightly. Her hair fell freely against her back. "You too."He smirked and scratched the back of his neck, "Well, the party's not outside," He said offering her an arm in a mock chivalrous manner, "May I escort the lovely lady?"She giggled and took his arm, "But of course."The pair made their way through the crowd, a few girls and guys shooting glances their way. Aria lifted her chin and basked in it, she loved getting attention.They made their way into the club, and Aria looked around in wonder, there was heavy music floating in the air. A lot of people were dancing wildly. Aria tried to stifle a gasp and failed miserably, it was the first time she had ever been to a club."First time?" Stated Ian, as if reading her mind.Aria nodded, she looked up to the stage to see three guy musicians, and let her eyes linger on the guitarist. He was not her type, but extremely handsome nonetheless, and she couldn't take her eyes off him.As if sensing the stare, his head turned and he shot her a puzzled glance. He let out a final rip-roaring scream to end the song he was playing."Is this the band you were talking about?" Aria asked Ian.

He shook his head, "Nope, but I hear they're good. They're called the Round Table."

Aria's gaze once again went to the singer, "Who's the guitarist?"

"That's Trysten Hatfield, he goes to our school."

Trysten spoke into the microphone, "Here's a slow song for all you couples out there." He said, his voice like a whisper. It was seductive and haunting at the same time, and Aria suddenly felt a strange infatuation with him.

A dawdling melodic beat came up, fueled heavily by minor chords like em, am, and dm, a perfect song to slow dance to."Wanna dance?" Asked Ian.Aria nodded._"Unseen to the eye, but ablaze in your heart.  
__It scorches from inside, just as it haunts.  
__It is unknown to young lovers, intoxicated by spring.  
__But when they feel its icy flame, they'll know everything."  
  
_

Aria tried to suppress a laugh as Ian's foot fell on hers, "Not a great dancer I take it?" She asked light-heartedly.

He blushed, "No not really." He looked into her eyes, "Perhaps you should lead?"Aria laughed out loud this time and nodded, "Definitely."_"It lives where love has died... This Ghostfire  
__Where poison flowers bloom, it sears from beyond sight  
__In the graveyard of promises, it burns right through the night.  
  
_

_Only a lover lost, burns in Ghostfire."  
  
_

Aria's eyes once again drifted to the singer, an ominous chill spread through her.

Ian snorted, "I'm not that bad am I?"

Aria slowly shook her head, "It's just this song, its-"

"Creepy?" Supplied Ian.

She nodded, "It's like it's filled with raw pain."

Ian shrugged, "That's where most influence comes from I suppose."

She sighed, "Yeah."

_"Lovers spurned who took their revenge, lie in cells tonight.  
  
_

_Once consumed they turn to ash, in it's cold blue light.  
  
_

_For those who can't take the pain-  
  
_

_They extinguish the spark of life.  
  
_

_For others it comforts, a companion in the night.  
  
_

_Only a lover lost, burns in Ghostfire."  
  
_

The song ended on a slow arpeggio, between the chords A and G, which had an odd sound to it.

"Thank you, we're Round Table, and it's been fun!" Exclaimed the drummer into his mike.

A bunch of people cheered, most of which, Aria noticed with small amusement, were female. She turned her head to Ian to see his eyes shoot daggers.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hm?" He said, startled.

"Well, you're acting like the drummer just ran over your dog." Replied Aria.

"Oh, that's Art. He's a real jerk." He stated sorely.

Aria knew enough to not press the subject, she looked back to the stage, "Oh no." She muttered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riley was staring intently at Trysten as the band finished playing their set. The lyrics sounded identical to something called the _Frigidus_ _Ignis_, or Cold Fire ceremony Jimena had warned them about. Her arms were crossed and she leaned casually against the wall, trying to make her amulet noticeable.

Imy was in the back, trying to warm up her voice, and had missed the song. But Riley and Twiggy were to the side, Twiggy talking and Riley ignoring. She narrowed her eyes as Trysten walked off the stage, was he a Follower?Art was the first one off, he smiled hugely at Riley, "Hey where's that friend of yours?" He asked."In back." She said a little more coldly then she meant to.Art looked at her with concern, "What's wrong?" he asked.Riley sighed, "Nothing." She looked at him, "It's just been a long night."Art nodded, feigning understanding, "I know what you mean. Anyways, got to run, get some rest." He said smirking as he went in the back to see Imy.Lance simply nodded at her and made his way into the crowd. Trysten was last to reach the side area. When he did, he eyed Riley for the longest time, as if trying to figure out her distempered mood.Trysten opened his mouth to speak, but Riley beat him, "Cold Fire? Interesting lyrics." She said, trying to sound nonchalant."Um, thank you. But it's Ghostfire." He replied, grabbing a towel and wiping off his face."What's it about?" She asked in her quiet and direct way.He sent her a look of pure bafflement, "My parents." He turned to her, "Why so curious?"Riley felt waves of curiosity from him as well, and she began to feel a little flustered, she shrugged, still trying to play the part of fellow interested musician. "It's just a little unordinary to write something like that about your parents.""Well," He said, a tiny grin on his face as if he thought it were a game, "My parents weren't exactly ordinary."

"How so?" Riley responded, her eyes trying to portray simple interest.

Trysten's grin spread to a smirk, "I'd tell you, but it looks like you need to play." He said, motioning to the rest (and already set up) of the band.

Riley paused, trying to get a reading of his emotions. At the moment, he seemed to be enjoying the silent battle, but she also noticed a tiny undertone of grief to it. Grief? That puzzled her. "Right." She said, turning to the stage.

Twiggy looked at her with obvious annoyance, "Why're you talking to that jerk?" He asked.Riley rose an eyebrow and adjusted her amp, "Why not?"Twiggy slowly shook his head, "I don't like them."Jake rolled his eyes, joining the conversation, "It wouldn't have to do with a certain Ms. Ormond would it?""What about me?" asked Imy, running and skidding to a stop, her face red.

"Nothing." Said Riley, looking over at Twiggy. Did he like Imy? She felt embarrassment and some denial floating around him. She sighed, all things were possible.

She shook her head and got ready to play, her eyes scanning the crowd. They fell on a certain familiar girl with a pink shirt. "Oh no." She muttered.::::::::::::::::::::::::That's where I'm going to leave you, as it's an extremely long 'scene' I guess. I'm so proud of myself, what with all the quick updates well, I must away with me.

**Next Up**: The RockOut Prt. III

Plz Read and Review, I love feedback! And yes you CAN flame, just make it original. If you type You Suck. And that's all, I will become extremely peeved.

Toodles

!nym!


	8. Aria

  
  
**Prt II**: Aria  
  
**Chapter Four**: The RockOut Prt. IIIAria jerked back slightly when there was a sudden outburst of music. "Whoa." She said.Ian smiled at her, "Cool huh?"She looked up at the stage. Why was that girl popping up everywhere?! "Unexpected." She replied."C'mon, let's dance." He stated, grabbing her.It took awhile for Aria to get over her suspicions of Riley, but as soon as she did, she began to enjoy herself. She let her hips sway in accordance to Ian's and a genuine smile appeared on her face.The song that the band was playing ended, "Fun huh?" Ian asked her.

She nodded, "Didn't think I would like the band though."

Ian laughed, "Most people don't. But it's hard not to enjoy Imy's vocals."

Aria turned to the stage, "That's Imy?" she asked in bewilderment, the girl that was both hated and loved by everyone, was a girl full of piercings and weird clothes? She looked at her and her jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Ian asked with curiosity.

"She has my necklace too." She whispered.

Ian was about to say something, when a loud crash interrupted. Aria's head immediately shot towards the back. A large cluster of people had gathered around the drinks area, and Aria gently made her way through, eager to see what had happened.

She weaved through the crowd with polite 'Excuse me's and surveyed the scene. Ian was right behind her.The band had kept playing, either oblivious to the accident or trying to distract the crowd, so the air was full of high energy music."Keep your hands off of my sister, punk!" She heard yelled.

She ducked between two people, wondering why her interest in the case was so extreme. A lot of them had already left from the crowd and went back to dancing. Aria made her way to the front.

There, she saw a tall man with white hair and a lot of pierces, currently being held up by his collar from another man with dark hair. Both of them had multiple scratches and the dark haired one's nose was bleeding.In between them was a blonde girl with big blue eyes. She was stunningly pretty, but was obviously intoxicated at the moment.

Ian suddenly showed up beside her and sighed, "That's just Tessa." He muttered.

Aria turned and looked at him, "Tessa?"

Ian nodded, "She goes to La Brea High, but when she gets bored at Planet Bang, she comes over here for an after party." He gestured to Tessa, "It's not the first time something like this has happened."

Aria rose an eyebrow, "What about the other guys?"

"The one with the dark hair is her brother Ezra, a no-nonsense kind of stiff. He comes around occasionally when he's not at school."

Aria's eyes drifted back to the two men. The one with the platinum hair was giving her the chills. Something wasn't right about him, "Who's the other guy?"Ian seemed to study him, "I don't know, never seen him around here before." He shrugged, "Probably just trying to score with the drunk chick."Ezra and the unnamed man seemed to be having a conversation without words, the white haired guy pinned against the wall, but smirking as if he had some kind of advantage. Ezra stood with his eyes narrowed and boring into the other man's. Tessa sat in the middle, a cloudy and dazed look etched on her face.Aria was balanced between two sides. She knew she had to try and help the situation, but at the same time she felt like it was none of her business. After a few moments of an internal battle, she sighed and made her way over to the two."Sorry, but what's going on here?" She demanded politely, sounding much braver than she felt.

"Buzz off." Came the platinum haired one, his eyes now seemed to be fixed in concentration.

Aria sighed, knowing she would feel guilty if she didn't resolve it, "Look," She said, her voice tainted with superiority, "If you guys want to rip each other's throats out, fine. But do it outside." She gestured at all the shattered glass around them, "People in here could get hurt."

The blonde guy's concentration snapped, and he blinked a few times. He slowly looked at Aria, "Looks like we got ourselves a little vigilante." He sneered.

Ezra, however, blinked and then pushed the blonde man away from him as fast as he could, "Get away from me!" He bellowed, shoving him into the wall and backing away.

The blonde man began to laugh extremely hard, "Big brother!" He yelled, "I'd advise you to keep your lil sis on a tight leash." He looked at the intoxicated Tessa, "She could get into trouble."

Ezra shot a look at the man before he grabbed his sister protectively around her shoulders and steered her outside.The man stood, and cracked his neck from side to side, he then gazed at Aria. She noticed then that his stare was frozen on her amulet."_Filia_ _Lunae_." He whispered.

Aria took a step back, "Moon Daughter?" She asked, confused. She paused, had she just understood Latin?

Aria looked tentatively at the man and her face twisted in fear when she looked into his eyes. They were cold and felt like black holes. "What are you?" She demanded.

The man smirked, "Let me show-"

"There you are little sis," Stated some guy, placing his hands on Aria's shoulders, "We've been looking everywhere for you."

Aria was startled, "Who are you? Get off of me!" she said, turning around and looking into the face of the drummer for the earlier band.

"Now sis, that's no way to treat your brother." He replied he looked at her as if he were shocked, "Are you drunk? Oh man, mom's gonna kill me!" He steered her away and called over his shoulder, "Sorry to bother you sir."

"Not at all," Replied the man, his voice like tacks.Once they were away, the boy took his hands off her shoulders, "Are you ok?" He demanded, his eyes searching hers.Aria was puzzled, "Why wouldn't I be ok?" she paused, "Who are you?" She asked, forgetting his name."My name's Art." He looked at her with severity, "Don't go near those types again. Bad news." He looked up at the stage and smiled, "I have to run, don't talk to that guy." He said, turning around and back to the stage.Aria was about to chase after him and ask him more, but Ian cut in front of her, smiling,

"Hey, there you are." He said happily, "Lost you in the crowd."

Aria gave a wane smile and peered over his shoulder, trying to find Art again. But he had disappeared. "I want to leave." She said quietly.

Ian nodded, "The band's all done, so now they're just going to play some old top 40 stuff." He paused, "Man I'm hungry, wanna go grab a burger?"

Aria's face lit up, "That sounds perfect."

Together, they both left the club, but Aria couldn't shake this odd feeling that some one was watching her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That's it for the RockOut! Yay! Lol, anyways, the first two parts (Riley and Imy & Aria) were mostly the introductory parts. Now that that section is over, it's going to get really fun (Nym goes to the back where she cackles [yes cackles!] evilly.) Oh, and for those of you who didn't catch on (or I wrote horribly) the platinum blonde haired guy is indeed Tymmie. Why is Aria being called Moon Daughter? Why does Art know about Followers? Why am i trying to build suspense?

**Next** **Up**: Prt III: Destiny Chapter I: Life with Jimena**Reviewers**:

**Thursday**: Radiohead it is! I love finding out about new music, my ever-constant search! I've heard the song Karma Police and it was pretty good. At the moment I'm tiring out my new Tiger Army CD (Tiger Army III: Ghost Tigers Rise) lol in case you couldn't tell from the last chapter. And another one I'm listening to rather frequently is Son of Sam's Songs from the Earth. (That's Davey Havok's [AFI] Side project in case you haven't heard of them before) Anyways, I'm always excited to talk music with someone! All of my friends have different tastes, one likes Emo (Why? Oh Why?!), one likes Metal (Again Why oh Why?!), and one likes old Punk. Sigh.

**Alexa0**: Sry I didn't respond to your review last chapter! I go by the Author Alerts and for some reason it didn't send me yours! Thank you for reading and please don't think that I'm somehow ignoring yours lol I only do that for evil leprechaun's reviews!

Toodles

!nym!


	9. Destiny

  
  
****

**Prt** **III**: Destiny

**Chapter** **I**: Life with JimenaRiley waved goodbye casually as Imy honked Art's horn and the two drove off. She smiled slightly at the frivolity of the pair. But it was soon replaced by a troubled frown. Things had happened tonight. Weird things.She adjusted the gig bag strap around her shoulders and walked up to the door and pressed the number for the apartment building. She lived with Jimena now, while not anywhere near uncomfortable, she did occasionally miss her old house.

It hadn't been easy when she had first moved in. First, Jimena had to adjust to what she called, 'her weird eating habits'. Weird because Riley was a strict vegan, as her mother had been a nutritional nut.

She sighed, remembering the time her mother and her had gone grocery shopping. Cassandra had been tearing through the place, and yelled at innocent stock boys when they didn't supply her with oddities such as dairy free cheese.

She walked up the first four flights of stairs. She hadn't quite gotten used to living in an apartment building, and it was weird knowing that behind every wooden door there was a whole another living environment. It disturbed her a little.

She read the numbers on each of the doors and slowly pulled out her room key from her pocket. When she put it in the tumbler, her hand froze. She tentatively turned her head towards the window at the end of the hall, and then quickly down at her amulet. Had someone followed her home?

She stopped what she was doing and eased over to the end of the hallway. Her amulet was glowing with a barrage of colors, a Follower was near._"O Mater Luna, adiuvo me nunc."_ She whispered, clutching the trinket like it was life support.She opened the window and looked out.She sighed, there was nothing. "Zalank, you're going insane." She mumbled to herself as she shut the window and made her way back to the apartment.She quietly entered and was surprised to find that Jimena was still awake.

She was sitting at the kitchen table, her black hair tied up and her eyes fixated on a letter she held in her hand. She looked worn out, and she had reading glasses on. Her pink bathrobe was tied around her waist and her bunny slippered foot kept bobbing up and down.

When she heard Riley enter, she looked up and gave a wane smile, "How did your show go?" she asked.

Riley shrugged and plopped down on the fluffy couch that was in the living room. "Troubling."

Jimena rose an eyebrow, "How so?"

Riley sighed, "You know who Art King is, right?"

Jimena nodded, "Imy's boyfriend, correct?"

"He has a band called Round Table, and some of their lyrics tonight were..." She paused, trying to find the right wording, "Interesting. To say the least."

Jimena studied her, looking for clues or something. But Riley knew how to cover things up, part of her gift as a Daughter, "Interesting how?"

Riley slowly shook her head, "It seemed like they were about the Cold Fire Ceremony."

Jimena sighed and rubbed her temples, "Do you know who it was?" she asked inquisitively.

"Some guy at school." Riley replied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She decided to change the subject. "What's with the letter?" She asked calmly.

Jimena's face fell into a stretched smile, "It's a letter from my son." She replied.

Riley's eyes widened, "You didn't tell me you had a son."

Jimena shrugged, "He lives with his father in Hawaii."

Riley could feel some waves of sadness coming from Jimena, realizing she had brought up a sore subject, she bit her lip, "Sorry."

Jimena gave what seemed to be a genuine laugh, "It's nothing to be sorry about." She tucked the letter in the pocket of her bathrobe. "Anyways, I have to be getting to bed, working tomorrow."

Riley nodded and traced her thumb up and down her amulet, "Jimena, I have a question." She whispered.

"_Que_?" responded Jimena.

"My necklace, how'd you find it?" She asked carefully.

Jimena grinned, "I didn't. I assume that your mother took it away for," She sighed, "Obvious reasons."

"Then where'd you get this one?"

Jimena gave her a tiny smile, "It belonged to an old friend of mine, but she doesn't need it anymore."

Riley rose an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Well, you see Riley, the former owner of that necklace was a Daughter who fell to the Atrox."

Riley stared at the pendant as she held it in the palm of her hand. She didn't like the sudden feeling of foreshadowing when she stared at it. At the moment, it was nothing more than a silver trinket, but still, it was beginning to feel awfully heavy. "Do you mind if I ask who it was?"

Jimena slowly shook her head, "Its better if you four know these things anyways, the Daughter was named Serena Killingsworth."::::::::::::::::::::::::::::That's all for right now, evil aren't I?

**Next** **Up**: **Prt** **III**: Destiny, **Chapter** **II**: Healing.

**Reviewer**:

**CC**: Thank you for reading! Yes, there are Four Daughters in this story, and so far only three have been introduced. The Fourth one will be appearing shortly, don't you worry. I hope this chap cleared up some of the questions you had about the necklace I think Vanessa does make sense as the Mater, and so does Jimena. Yet, I think that Lynne Ewing isn't going to use either of them for the Mater. Jimena, because she's too predictable, and because Vanessa is already established as a Daughter, one who is the least enthused about it out of the four. I honestly think she's going to use Tianna. The next book is called The Becoming, The Becoming of Mater? Ewing's favorite Daughter seems to be either Serena or Tianna, and since Serena is already the Key, I believe it will be Tianna. Also, maybe there's a connection between the names Tianna and Taemestra? (A long shot, yes, but it could happen) also, Tianna is the only one who wasn't born a Daughter. Lol, I'm sorry, I always end up writing a book when responding to your reviews lol! But I like questions, so please keep em coming!

Toodles!nym! 


	10. Destiny

****

**Prt** **III**: Destiny

**Chapter** **II**: Healing

It was a Monday night, and Aria sat on her bed, obnoxiously gnawing on gum and chatting away with her friend from school, Yvette.

Yvette was yet another member of Turney High's 'Inner Circle' as it was referred to. She had dark hair and eyes with an attitude to match. However, she had the same certain obsession with clothes and guys as Aria, so the pair got along fine.

"Oh man, can you believe that Trysten turned down Amanda today?!" Exclaimed Yvette over the phone.

"I know! The poor girl!" Exclaimed Aria.

Trysten was one of the more sought-out guys at school, and Amanda was one of the more sought-out girls. She had asked Trysten out at lunch, and the next thing Aria or Yvette knew, Amanda was bawling her eyes out because he wasn't interested.

"Apparently, he told one of his friends that she was too 'showy.'" Yvette sniggered over the phone, "Though I can see where he's coming from."

Aria couldn't help but laugh. Amanda was one of those girls who constantly flaunted what they had. While she was a good friend to both Aria and Yvette, she wasn't exactly modest, and the pair had no problem pointing it out.

Suddenly, Dylan came into the room. "Ari!" He said, tugging at her shirt.

Aria rolled over at him and sighed, "Ya twerp?"

Normally, Aria wasn't this snotty towards her little brother, but one of her pet peeves was being interrupted on the phone.

"Look! Look!" He said, trying to drag her off the bed and towards the stairs, "It's really pretty!"

She rolled her eyes, "Can it wait? I'm busy."

Dylan shook his head feverishly. "C'mon!"

"Erugh." She cried in exasperation. She got up, and grabbed Dylan by the arm, "Can't you show mom?"

"No!" He cried defiantly, "She went out with dad."

Aria exhaled harshly, "Figures. Babysitting again." She turned to the phone, "Yvette, can you hang on a second? I've got to deal with the little brat."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Dylan.

"No problem," Came Yvette's voice.

Aria nestled the cordless in the crook of her neck, "Look, Dylan. Right now, I'm doing big girl things, I'll come down and look at it as soon as I'm done." She said escorting him to the door at the same time.

Dylan lowered his head, "Ohkay." He mumbled.

Aria felt a huge wave of guilt at the moment, she hated being the older sister sometimes, "I promise I'll come down." She said, shutting the door behind him.

Dylan mimicked the sigh Aria did and slowly walked down the stairs.

If Ari didn't want to see the pretty flames from the stove, that was her fault.

After Dylan had departed, Aria plopped back down on her bed, and returned to her conversation.

"So, are you going on Friday?" She asked Yvette.

"Definitely." Replied Yvette, "Sadly I have no idea what to wear."

Aria chortled, "Typical Yvette. Always worried about clothes."

She snorted over the phone, "Like you're any better."

"I am."

"Oh yeah?"

"Ya, I worry about guys too."

The pair were discussing the huge party Ian Saratoga was having at the end of the week. His parents were out of town, and he lived in a mansion, due to his mother's fabulous acting abilities.

Aria was about to bring up another topic, when an ear-shattering scream broke through the air. "What the Hell?" She muttered, "Yvette, I'll have to call you back."

Yvette said something along the lines of 'bye' but Aria didn't listen as she hung up the phone. She tossed it on the bed and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

The screaming didn't stop, and Aria followed the sound to the kitchen.

When she entered her jaw dropped to the ground.

Dylan was lying on the linoleum floor, clutching his arm and screaming his lungs out. Aria took one look at the stove to see that the burner was on.

The Anderson-Moore family had a gas stove. One that would ignite hugely if one left the gas running too long. She rushed over to her brother. "Dylan!" She cried, trying to get a look at his arm, "Dylan, are you alright?"

"Mommy!" He cried shrilly, rolling on the floor. "I! WANT! MOMMY!" He said between breaths.

"Dylan," Said Aria, trying to remain calm as she was imploding, "Let me see your arm."

"OWWWIEEEE!" he bellowed as Aria jerked his other arm away.

Aria's eyes widened when she saw his left arm, "Oh. My. God." She whispered, shock and horror apparent on her face.

Dylan's arm was a mess. His entire arm from wrist to shoulder was scorched and mottled beyond recognition. Aria's eyes couldn't divert themselves from the scene. This was way worse than your average stove blister, and it was easily a third degree burn. It was red and looked like uncooked meat.

"Oh no, oh God." Aria prayed, her fingers gently grazed his wrist. She felt a sudden stinging sensation between her fingers and quickly jerked them back.

What the? She looked at her fingers, then down at the wrist. Was it just her, or did Dylan's wrist not looked so.... So charred?

She felt an odd compulsion to look out the window, and when she did, she discovered a bright full moon beaming down on her. _"O mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc."_ She whispered.

She cracked her finger knuckles and carefully, as if from fear, placed them over Dylan's arm.

After a few moments, she threw her head back in a silent scream. The pain was unbearable, if felt like someone had just electrocuted her. After a few racking moments of torture, she looked up at the ceiling and started breathing rashly. She blinked a few times and glanced down at her brother, who appeared to be in a deep sleep.

His arm was completely healed.

She looked back out the window, expecting to see the radiant display she had just witnessed a few moments ago.

But there was no Full Moon, only a tiny sliver of one. She carefully backed away from her brother and into a corner. Clutching her amulet tightly, she began to rock back and forth.

_What_ _just_ _happened_? She looked down at her hands.

_What am I?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That's all for now folks! Cliffie eh? No? Oh, alrighty then.

_Next_ _Up_: **Prt** **III**: Destiny **Chapter** **III**: The Third

Sigh, no reviewers this time. I've got one more chapter thats pretyped that i'm going to post, regardless of reviewers. (As my PC keeps crashing and i fear it will be erased) but after that, i'm going to ask for one review per chapter before i continue. Just so i know people are still interested.

toodles

!nym!


	11. Destiny

**Prt** **III**: Destiny

**Chapter** **III**: The Third

Imy rolled over sluggishly as she reached to her nightstand to shut her alarm off.

"Ergh," She mumbled, wiping some drool off the corner of her mouth, "I hate Tuesdays."

To Imy, Tuesdays were easily the worst days of the week. Every time it came around, she either ended up getting sick, or receiving terrible news. For instance, the day her grandmother had died, was a Tuesday.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Imy mumbled a, "Come in."

Catty Ormond gently eased open the door, "Just making sure you were up." Her voice was strained and tired, complete with bloodshot and baggy eyes.

"Going to bed?" Asked Imy.

Catty nodded. "I got two paintings finished for the show."

"That's great." Replied Imy.

Catty almost never painted during the day, she would break out the canvas and oils at dusk and work until the early morning. She had told Imy that something about the night inspired her. "Well, I made you some breakfast, pancakes downstairs."

Imy smiled and rolled out of bed, "Thanks."

Catty turned away down the hall, but stopped in her tracks, she retraced her steps to Imy's room, "Are you ok?" She asked carefully.

Imy arched an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I be ok?"

Catty shrugged, "Its just that last night I got this eerie feeling, like the chills." She sighed, "Mother's intuition. You'll be careful, right?"

Imy nodded, "I'm always careful." She said with a smirk.

Catty laughed and went back to her room.

Imy slumped on her bed, toying with the trinket around her neck. Tonight was a dark moon, and she couldn't shake the fact that something terrible was coming.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Later that morning, Imy walked up to the school. Being the terribly evil age that was 15, and without a car or license, Imy had to walk everywhere. Her mom was somewhat of a Neo Hippie, and insisted on saving the environment one molecule of gas at a time.

She walked up to the building and started toying with the silver hoop through the left side of her lip. Her eyes looked for Art or Riley, but when she didn't see either of them, she sighed and proceeded through the metal detectors.

The security guard dug through her backpack, as Imy walked across the metal detector. The alarm went off, so she was put to the side where the guard traced her with a smaller detector and said she was clear. She fidgeted with the cuffs on her worn denim jacket. Something about today didn't feel right, that was for sure.

She sighed and mentally told herself to quit being a worrywart. She glanced down the hall, where Riley's lockers were and was happy to see her standing there; carefully categorizing her textbooks for the day.

She rushed over, "Hey Riley." She greeted warmly.

Riley turned her attention away from her locker and at Imy, "Hi." She said in her ever-constant whisper, a tiny lift in her face that constituted as a smile.

"What's wrong?" Asked Imy, sensing the uneasiness about her. Lately, Riley had begun increasing her control over her powers. Now she could not only receive, but project emotions. Sometimes, though, she would slip up and about half the school would suddenly be depressed or happy.

Riley sighed, "I've been having weird dreams." She looked at Imy, "Troubled sleep."

Imy looked at Riley with curiosity, "About what?"

Riley looked around and saw that Art was heading in their direction, "Not now." She said, gesturing towards the advancing boyfriend.

Imy nodded and turned around, "Hey dork." She said a lot more cheerfully.

Art rolled his eyes and slipped his arms around Imy's waist, "Hey geek." He nodded at Riley, "Riley."

"Hi." She stated rather blandly, she gathered her books, "I'll see you in math." She called to Imy as she headed down the hall.

"Later Riley." Imy called after, she turned to face Art, "Have you noticed anything.....Unusual about her lately?"

Art seemed to mull this over, "Ya. Trysten's being the same way, but Riley's worse cuz whenever I'm around her I feel extremely worn out or paranoid." He shrugged, "I'm sure its just nerves or something."

Imy turned and Art grabbed her hand, she laughed, "Must be a guitarist thing."

Art smiled, "Must be."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first half of school flew by, Imy dozing through most of it. When math came around with Riley, she began to get unnerved by her constant paranoid demeanor. Imy studied her, and every five seconds, she would turn around suddenly, as if someone was watching her. Imy sighed, concern was growing in the pit of her stomach for her practically sister.

When lunch came, Riley seemed to have disappeared altogether. Imy slowly shook her head and joined Art at his table.

"Hi guys," She greeted Art and Lance, she seemed to study the table, "Where's the third Musketeer?"

Art shrugged, "I haven't seemed him around all day."

Lance also shook his head. He looked over Imy's shoulder, "Uh-oh, goon patrol."

Imy and Art both turned around to see Amanda heading over to the table, Aria and Yvette close behind her.

Art sighed and put his head in his hands, "When is she going to get the hint that Trysten does not want to go out with her?!"

Imy rose her pierced eyebrow, "Amanda wants to date Trysten?" She paused, "That's weird."

Lance nodded, "Tell me about it, everyday she bugs us constantly, trying to get clues out of us so he'll like her better."

When they approached the table, Art immediately responded, "He's not here."

Imy looked at Amanda, and one didn't need to be empathetic to discover her disappointment, Amanda sighed, "Don't be silly, I just wanted to sit here and hang out with you guys."

Imy rolled her eyes, if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was phonies, she stood up, "I've got to run, Biology paper due next hour." She said, shouldering her bag and collecting her stuff.

Art looked at her with extreme begging, but she slowly shook her head, "I'll see you after school." She said, getting up and leaving.

She heard footsteps from behind her, and assumed that Art had found a way to leave as well, "So you escaped?" She asked, turning around to be face to face with Aria. Her eyes widened in surprise, "What do you want?"

Aria stood there awkwardly, shifting her weight from foot to foot, "Where did you get your necklace?" She responded.

Imy's eyes widened, "Why do you ask?"

Aria sighed, "You and that Riley girl have the exact same one as me," She pulled out a chain, "The _exact_ copy." She paused and looked around, "Can we talk?"

Imy was still flabbergasted, "Uhm, sure."

The two walked outside, towards the revered 'Smoker's Alley'. They were on the other side of the trees, so they had privacy to talk.

Aria inhaled, "Last night, something extremely weird happened, my brother got burned, and I think," She looked at Imy questionably, "I think I healed him or something. And before I knew it, I started spewing Latin and everything else." She paused, "Normally I don't go talking to people about stuff like this, but I need to know." Her eyes locked with Imy's, "Is there something special about these amulets?"

Imy smiled, "So you're the third one." She stated, "Weird. Considering who the other two are."

"What do you mean?" Demanded Aria sharply.

"The necklaces signify our powers as Daughters of the Moon," She turned and looked at Aria, "Goddesses."

"Godd-"stammered Aria.

Imy looked around, checking to see if anyone was near, "Look, I know someone who can explain all of this better." Her eyes leveled with Aria's, "But you're going to have to trust me."

There was a moment of silence between the pair, "Alright." Came Aria, a voice without fear or doubt.

Imy nodded, "Grab my arm."

"What?!" Exclaimed Aria.

Imy rolled her eyes, "Just do it." Aria slowly did, and Imy let the power from Selene build. The air seemed to crackle and her eyes dilated. She closed her eyes and focused on Jimena's apartment. "Hold on tight, it might be a bumpy landing."

"I think I changed my mind-"Started Aria, but she was cut off as the two disappeared with a flash of light.

Imy's landings had improved greatly, improved as in they no longer appeared 20 feet in the air, however, the two landed with a rather hard thud against Jimena's hardwood floors.

Aria let out a soft, "Oomph." And pushed herself up off of the ground. When she realized that her surroundings had greatly changed, a huge wave of panic spread over her. "What in the name of-"

"You must be Aria." Came a voice from the kitchen as Jimena entered, drying a dish with a towel. She looked at Imy with some humor, "Glad you decided to drop in."

Imy slowly pushed herself up off of the floor, "No problem at all."

Aria's eyes widened in fear, "Who are you? Where am I? How do you know my name?!" She asked, each question becoming more and more panicked.

"My name is Jimena Castillo, and this is my apartment." She smirked, "Off of Wilshire Blvd., you're still in Los Angeles." She turned and looked at Imy, "I'll take her from here, why don't you go talk to Riley? She's in her room."

Imy's eyes widened, "Why is she at home?"

Jimena's eyebrows raised, "You didn't hear?"

Imy slowly shook her head.

"Riley passed out right after her English class, I had to take her home." Jimena gave a wry smile, "She's in her room now, I'm sure she'd appreciate a visit."

Jimena walked over to Aria, "Why don't you come with me?"

Aria shook her head, "No way! Who are you?!" her eyes widened, "Oh Lord, am I in some sort of cult?! Is that what this is about?!"

Jimena laughed, "I already informed you, my name is Jimena Castillo. And I swear, you are in no sort of cult." She gently escorted the wide-eyed Aria into a side room.

Imy walked slowly over to Riley's room. The door was shut, but she heard music coming from the inside, so she gently eased open the door, "Riley?" she asked.

"Imy, what are you doing here?" Came a quiet voice, that nevertheless sounded happy.

"I was dropping off some," She grinned, entering the room, "Things." She paused and her mouth fell open, "Riley, what the heck happened to you?"

Riley was paler than saran wrap, and her eyes had dark circles under them. She sighed, "I passed out apparently."

"So I heard," Came Imy carefully, sitting at the foot of her bed, "What happened?"

Riley shook her head and put a hand to her temple, "It's fuzzy. I remember dozing off in Mr. Terrick's class, because I was tired and hadn't been sleeping well." She paused, "And I remember seeing something-"

"What was it?" Asked Imy, curiosity growing.

"Fire, Imy." Replied Riley, her eyes widening in fear of the memory, "Lots and lots of fire."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That's it for today! Bwauwhawuhawuhawa. Bwa.

_Next_ _Up_: **Prt III**: Destiny, **Chapter** **IV**: Nightmares

**Reviewers:**

**Asch** **Nite**: Yep! Riley's empathetic, Imy teleports, and Aria is a healer. The fourth Daughter's power will be harder to find though. I saw on your profile page that you're a drummer! Raises hand Guitarist! Lol I'm always so excited to find fellow musicians on FF !

**CC**: Pauses dude! I totally forgot about those parts, lol. I really don't think its Vanessa though, I keep telling myself its someone totally unobvious. Gasp! Wouldn't it be cool if one of the Daughter's moms was a Daughter who chose to stay on earth and forget? That would be awesome! Lol I keep hoping for a Cassandra or a Morgan Mater though, because that would be too much fun. I can see Morgan bossing around the other Daughters for stupid things and making them do it because 'She's the Mater." Lol. Anyways, thank you for reading.

**Highlanderfanatic**: I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really glad you did Thank you for reading

Toodles

!nym!


	12. Destiny

****

**Prt** **III**: Destiny

**Chapter** **IV**: Nightmares

_The setting appeared hazy, like one had entirely doused the scenery in fog or smoke. Heavy bass-concentrated music pulsed from the background, making it feel like there was something crawling under the floor._

_There was a long line of people waiting outside to the doors of the club, most of which, were teenagers. All of them were looking eager for a party. Guys clung to their girlfriends, and the occasional single guy would steal a glance in her direction._

_She looked good, and she knew it. Wearing scant clothing and applying her makeup to perfection, she knew she was easily the most attractive girl in the area. She had donned little feathery angel wings, to add to her innocent look._

_But the feather wings portrayed the wrong image, underneath everything, this girl was a devil. A devil with a mind for partying._

_She had had a terribly long day, waking up with a hangover, and having to deal with everyone she despised at her high school. She wanted some time to unwind and get away from her brother. Especially her brother._

__

_He meant well, but it felt like he was constantly smothering her, pressuring her to move on with her life and drop all of her rather unfortunate habits._

_But those habits were just too fun._

_She eased to the front of the line, where the security guard let her in free with a smile. She smiled back playfully, and slipped into the club._

_Strobe lights and glow sticks were the most obvious thing about the place. The strobe lights provided a slow motion effect, while the glow sticks did the exact opposite, seeming to speed everything up. The result of this was one mind-boggling headache, and a huge craving for drugs._

_As soon as she entered, a man with a certain uneasy stance threw his arm around her shoulders. She smiled once again, and the man slipped a few pills into her palm._

_Ecstasy. Nothing like it could start a party better._

_She eagerly popped them into her mouth, and began to do the most exciting thing she knew how to do._

_She began to dance._

_Throughout the night she danced, with various guys, at various speeds. The fun never seemed to stop. Not even when the teeth chattering kicked in and caused her tongue to accidentally bleed. And not even when black spots from dehydration creeped into the corners of her eyes._

_After a few hours, she left the building, walking helter-skelter due to her pills and the alcohol she had consumed. She found a place in an alleyway where she sat and threw up, only worsening her dehydration. She sighed and leaned her head against the brick wall. What a night. Somewhere in her deep subconscious, she knew that what she was doing would have serious repercussions the morning after, but for now, the adrenaline was to high to give a damn about anything else but the party._

_Her gaze shifted to the night sky, where a few stars were glowing brightly. She then noticed that there was no moon, and something about that fact made her extremely uncomfortable._

_A few seconds after she had departed, a man exited the building. He had blonde, almost white hair, with multiple piercings that shined in the light._

__

_"Hey Goddess," He crooned, moving away her sweat soaked hair from her face._

__

_The girl could do nothing as she felt herself being pulled into his eyes._

Jimena woke up, breathing heavily and clutching her chest. "_Dio_!" She cried, sitting straight up in her bed. She hyperventilated for a few moments, and rubbed her temples.

This had been another warning from Selene, similar to the ones she had gotten the night prior to Imy and Riley's almost enslavement.

The Moon Goddess never lied, and had used Jimena's gift of premonition to warn her.

The girl had to be the fourth Daughter, the missing one. Imy and Riley had been first, then Aria. Now all that was left was her.

Jimena sighed as she shifted off of her bed and made her way to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water from the sink and sat back down at the kitchen table. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. The role of Magna Mater was getting to her, she seemed to be constantly on edge, and it was obvious from the few strands of gray hair that it was causing her to stress out.

Jimena sighed and once again contemplated why she was doing this. The job had cost her friends, her job, her youth,-

-her marriage.

And for what? To ensure that the oh-so special Daughters were never harmed? It was through this role in the fight between Selene and the Atrox that Jimena discovered just how much Maggie had given up to aide them.

This batch though, was easily more interesting than the previous two. Mainly the fact that they were Daughters of other Daughters, Aria confessed to her mother being Tianna, a friend Jimena had not talked to in years, and Imy's mother was Catty. The fact that a child of Cassandra could ever be on the side of good still baffled her, but Riley seemed the exact opposite of her mother. She was quiet, modest, and for the most part, afraid.

Jimena slowly shook her head as she swirled her water glass, doubt lingered the most on her mind tonight.

But at the same time, she knew she could never give up, not until Selene willed it. There was too much at risk without a Mater, and simply the thought of her son, Carlos, living in a world without hope was enough to keep her pressing on.

She had lost much, this was true. Even her best friend had succumbed to the powers of the dark side. Yet at the same time, there was so much more to be gained.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when Riley came into the kitchen. Jimena took one look at her and sighed. Her eyes had the same haunted look, and her skin looked paler than before. Her hair was matted down from a cold sweat.

"Another dream?" Jimena asked carefully.

Riley joined her at the table, "Another nightmare." She corrected.

"What was this one about?"

"They're always the same one," She replied, her voice a harsh whisper, "I see flames everywhere. At first it's small, but then they keep growing larger and larger until they consume everything." Her voice grew shaky as she continued, "Each time, though, I see it swallow another person."

Jimena looked at her with concern, "Who was it this time?"

Riley sighed, "This time it was my mother."

Jimena rose an eyebrow, "Who else have you seen?"

Riley swallowed, "The first was a man with blonde hair, as soon as he stepped out, he was awarded with something."

Jimena tried to conceal her surprise. "Anyone else?"

"Another girl, with dark red hair and green eyes. Once she stepped out, she through a necklace to the ground and joined the blonde man." Riley held her head, "That was the time I passed out."

Jimena sighed, "I will try and ask Selene for guidance, Riley." She eyed her with curiosity, "Until then, I recommend sleeping pills or tea or something to calm you down before you go to sleep."

Riley nodded, "More than eager to not have these......" She paused, "These nightmares."

"Tomorrow, I need to speak with you, Imy, and perhaps Aria, if she is ready," She gave a small smile, "But for now, try to get some sleep."

Riley sighed, "I'll try."

"That's all I need." Replied Jimena gently.

Riley returned to her room and fell almost immediately asleep, this time, she did not dream.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dun dun dun............... lol ok not really. Happy birthday to me! Sry, I'm terribly excited. As a present, you all get a new chapter. Yay!

**Next** **Up**: _Prt_ _IV_: Revelations _Chapter_ _I_: Fear

**Reviewers:**

**Highlanderfanatic**: Lol I updated! (Please don't hurt me : ) )

**CC**: oooohh, Perhaps Tianna is Taemestra? It could happen......lol She did have amnesia, perhaps she didn't remember everything? I don't know, it's a long shot, and I'm sure theres holes, but I am 90% sure that Tianna is somehow linked to Taemestra. I forget, is Aura still possessing Morgan, or did she get free? The rest of that makes sense, but it makes me sad to think that the series will be over soon. Sigh, then I may have to read SOTD. Groan. That'd be terrible.

Toodles

!nym!


	13. Revelations

**Prt** **IV**: Revelations

**Chapter** **I**: Fear

It was the end of the school day and Imy stood by her locker, digging through it to try and find her scripts so she could memorize her lines. She was taking Drama this year, and they were performing _Romeo and Juliet _for the school next month. Since there was a shortage of people in the class, Imy was playing both the Nurse, and Tybalt. She enjoyed playing the more hot-headed role of Tybalt than the talkative Nurse. Plus, every time Jake, Lord Capulet, muttered the lines 'You are a saucy boy,' she couldn't help laughing. That, and she got a sword.

"As I hate Hell, all Montagues and thee," She whispered as she slid her scripts into her bag, trying to recall her lines, "What, drawn, and talk of peace? I hate the word, as I hate Hell, all Montagues and thee." She repeated.

Riley appeared at the side of Imy's locker, "Practicing lines for the play?" She asked.

Imy nodded, "Yes. You really should audition, Riley, you already know the lines."

Riley sighed, "I would, but I hate public speaking." Her eyes leveled with Imy's, "You know that."

Imy rolled her eyes, "Ya, but how can you play guitar in a band yet be afraid to mumble a few lines on a stage?"

Riley gave her little half smile, "Because when we play, all the attention is centered on you." She chuckled, "And you know that too."

Imy laughed, "Yes, and I love it so." She hoisted her bag across her shoulders, "What was it you said Jimena wanted to speak with us about?"

Riley shrugged, "She didn't say. We're supposed to try and find Aria too."

"That'll be a lot of fun," groaned Imy.

All day, Aria had been avoiding the two like the plague. If she saw they were heading in her direction, she'd immediately turn around. Even Riley's longstanding patience was beginning to dwindle.

"I don't care for her." Stated Riley bluntly.

"I don't mind her, but the constant running away is beginning to irritate me." Replied Imy.

The halls were now empty, excepting the janitor at the end of the hall with rather large headphones on.

Imy smiled, "Why take the bus?"

Riley rolled her eyes but grabbed on to Imy's bag, as the two of them disappeared without a sound. However, one pair of eyes had witnessed the entire display.

When the two reappeared, they both fell rather hard on the flight of stairs outside the apartment door.

"Ow." Muttered Riley, who looked at Imy sharply, "A little off on your landing this time?"

Imy shrugged, "It happens."

The two both stood up, and walked into the room. "Jimmy, we're home!" Exclaimed Imy happily.

"I know, I heard you outside," Said Jimena, coming from her room, "And please don't call me Jimmy."

Both the girls were shocked, however, when Aria came out of the room behind Jimena.

"You showed?!" Exclaimed Imy.

Aria narrowed her eyes, "Of course I showed, Jimena called me on my cell."

Jimena crossed her arms, "And I'm rather perturbed that neither of you didn't bother to ask her over yourselves."

"How could we when she kept avoiding us?" Replied Riley, her voice flat and emotionless.

"I wasn't avoiding you." Came Aria.

Imy rolled her eyes, "Don't kid yourself, hun."

Jimena sent all three of them a sharp look, "Let's just sit down and get to business."

Riley sat on the floor, while Imy and Aria sat down in separate chairs. Jimena settled herself on the couch, "I've asked you all to come here because I've gotten a message from Selene."

Aria looked shocked, Imy concerned, and Riley indifferent. "And?" Riley asked.

"It showed the Fourth Daughter getting crossed over by the Atrox." Replied Jimena, "And as you know, when one Daughter is destroyed, the rest are severely weakened."

"When? Where?" inquired Riley.

"Tonight." Jimena whispered, "One of the three nights where there is no moon. And I believe it was at Planet Bang." She looked at the three, "It will be dangerous, and this is your first real battle against the Followers."

"What happens if we fail?" asked Aria, looking timidly down at her clasped hands.

Jimena looked her in the eye, "Don't think about the 'what ifs' think about how to approach the situation." She said in a voice that was both comforting and encouraging.

"She means, what would happen if the Atrox got its hands on us," Came Imy.

"If you all fell to the Atrox, we would loose a lot of ground that we've recovered since the last Goddess fell." Jimena sighed, "There would be grave circumstances, I'm not going to lie to you."

Aria exhaled, and seemed to think this information over, "I don't think I can go through with this." She stood up and looked at her fellow Daughters, "You have at least had some time and practice at being Goddesses, I'm new at this." She unclasped her necklace and approached Jimena, "I'm not ready to accept this." She said, dropping it into her hand, "I don't want to be a Daughter." She paused, "I want to be normal."

Jimena looked at the little silver moon pendant in her hand, "I know you're scared Aria, but right now is not the time to run away."

"I'm not running away," replied Aria, picking up her purse, "I'm not doing anything."

Jimena slowly shook her head, "I know that eventually, your heart will tell you that this is your destiny."

Aria shook her head, "Right now, my heart is telling me that it's time to leave." She reached for the doorknob. "I don't want to be an outcast, or some little vigilante."

Jimena looked at Aria with extreme disappointment, "I'm sorry you feel like that, but really Aria, it's not what you want." She got up and put the necklace in Aria's hand, "Sooner or later, you'll realize that."

Aria looked at Jimena for a moment, then quickly turned away and left the room.

"And then there were two." Mumbled Imy.

:::::::::::::::::::::

That's it for now! I know, Aria's annoying huh?

**Next** **Up**: _Prt_ _IV_: Revelations _Chapter_ _II_: Preparing

**Reviewers**:

**CC**: Oh, SOTD is in fact that bad. Lol. For reasons I've stated earlier. Hm, that makes sense for the Tianna/Aura theory. Ooo! I hope Aura and Lambert succeed. I love them! They're my new favorite couple since my last one was......eliminated....... Yep I'm going to continue Queen of the Night, but at the moment I'm having extreme writer's block for it. once I finish the first book of Night's Children (this one) I'm going to update it.

**Highlanderfanatic**: Lol, an idea eh? I'm pretty sure you've got it right too lol ;) here's an update : )

Toodles

!nym!


	14. Revelations

****

**Prt** **IV**: Revelations

****

**Chapter** **II**: Preparing

Jimena heaved a sigh and looked down at her hands after Aria's brief departure, "She'll come around." She tried to say reassuringly, "They always come around."

Riley looked at the floor, feeling Jimena's doubt flow like currents. She knew better than to speak of it out loud. She shook her head, as if to clear her mind, "Do you have any idea what she looks like? Who she was with? Anything?"

Jimena sat down on the overstuffed couch, "I don't know exactly what she looks like; I saw the scene through her point of view. She was with some man who sold her ecstasy, and the Follower that crossed her over was Tymmie."

Imy's eyes widened, "Tymmie? The same Tymmie that nearly crossed over Riley?"

"We do seem to be seeing a lot of him lately," commented Riley dryly.

Jimena appeared to be thinking hard, "It's starting to get fuzzy, but I clearly remember that she had angel wings strapped across her back."

Imy rolled her eyes, "How fitting, considering that she's doing drugs and will get crossed over."

"Not if we can help it," Replied Jimena. "I want you two to be careful. While not exactly strong, when combined your powers maybe able to do some considerable damage." She looked at Riley, "Remember how to force feelings on others?"

Riley swallowed, "Yes."

Jimena looked to Imy, "And remember to use your power sparingly?"

Imy nodded, "You got it."

Jimena groaned, "This would have been so much easier if Aria had gone along."

Riley looked confused, "What exactly was her power anyways?"

"Aria was a Healer."

Imy snorted, "What a trio we'd make, our powers are virtually useless."

"Don't be so negative," Spoke Jimena smiling, "Combined, you're all a force to be reckoned with."

"Don't forget Jimena, there's only three of us, soon to be two." Came Riley.

"I refuse to believe that, and so do you."

Riley smirked, "No fair, I'm supposed to be the empathetic one."

"Riley, was that sarcasm?" Came Imy smiling.

"No." she replied. There was a pause, "That was sarcasm."

Jimena slowly shook her head, then looked at her watch, "It's 5:30 right now. You should be gone by seven." She eyed the pair, "Try to relax and prepare, I'm going to pray to Selene for guidance." She looked at Riley, "Go to Imy's house."

Riley nodded, and the two quickly departed from Jimena's apartment.

::::::::::::::::::

Imy and Riley walked side by side down Wilshire Blvd. Imy kicked a random rock as they passed.

"Its so tempting to use my power now, and teleport us home." Replied Imy.

Riley shook her head, "Don't. I get the feeling this will be a long night."

Imy rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it." There was a brief moment of silence between them, before Imy's stomach rumbled, "Can we stop by this burger joint? I'm starving."

Riley rolled her eyes, "I can't even imagine why you're thinking of food at a time like this."

Imy shrugged, "An army marches on their stomach."

There was another pause before Riley's stomach rumbled as well.

"Ha! Guilty." Stated Imy smugly.

Riley smiled, "I admit, I'm a little hungry myself."

The pair entered the restaurant and ordered their food. They both sat down at a booth.

Riley sighed, "Please quit worrying so much, I'm feeling it too."

"Sorry. It's just-" She paused and looked at Riley, "Ry, what if your mom is there?"

Riley's gaze snapped to Imy immediately, "What do you mean by that?" She asked coldly.

"You know I don't mean it like that." Replied Imy, "What I mean is, will you be able to, y'know, fight her?"

Riley swallowed, "I don't know Imy."

Their discussion halted when a rather irritable waitress came up to the table, "Here's your order of fries," She stated, plopping it down in front of Riley, "And your double cheeseburger." She said, throwing it down in front of Imy. "Enjoy."

Riley shook her head, "Murderer." She stated, indicating the cheeseburger.

"Mmmmm, moo-friend." Said Imy, taking a huge chunk of burger.

Riley couldn't help but laugh.

After they had finished their meals, the girls took the city bus to Imy's house, Imy mumbling the whole time that 'she could've taken them there for free.'

When they entered, the first thing they saw was a very perturbed Mr. Ormond. "Imy." He said in a scolding attitude, "Where were you?" he paused, "Hello Riley, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, sir." Replied Riley quietly.

"Well?" he snapped.

"I had to rehearse some lines for the play," she lied nonchalantly.

"That's no excuse-" Started Mr. Ormond, but a dazed look crossed his face, "Well, glad you're home! But I really must be going," He replied cheerfully as he began to leave the house.

Imy sent a side look at Riley, "Thanks a lot." She muttered.

"No problem, let's go." She said, "It's six right now."

The two made the way downstairs and into Imy's bedroom. "Riley, you have to do me a favor."

"What?" asked Riley as she jumped on Imy's bed.

"You have to let me pick out your clothes for you."

"Very funny." Came Riley's caustic voice.

Imy sighed, "Think about it, we could die!"

"And die I will, in normal clothing."

"Come on, we are going to Planet Bang."

"And?"

"And, people at Planet Bang dress up to go partying. We'll stick out like a sore thumb." Replied Imy.

"Not convinced." Protested Riley.

"Your mom won't recognize you if she saw you." Supplied Imy.

"Try again."

"I'm your best friend in the whole wide world?"

"Nope."

"You're a Goddess, and it's time you started looking like one."

"That's the card you're going to pull?" Riley shook her head, "Honestly Imy, you're loosing your touch."

"I think Round Table has a show there tonight." Came Imy.

Riley laughed, "And? You want me to impress Art? Honestly Imy, just break up with him then-"

"No, I think you have a little crush on Trysten."

Riley's mouth dropped open, "Ok, that's the stupidest thing I've ever," She looked at her, "Ever. Heard you say."

Imy shrugged, "Fine. Be in denial."

Riley rolled her eyes, "You can't be in denial if it's not true."

"What if I begged you on my knees." She responded.

"That would only convince me how desperate you are."

"Would it work?" Pleaded Imy.

Riley looked at her friend and sighed. She would do it, Imy always made her do things she didn't want to do.

::::::::::::::::::::

That chapter had no point except to show Imy and Riley acting normal, and to kind of have them unwind before their big battle. Yay! Battle!

sry, i'm not feeling terribly well, so i'll answer reviews next chapter

toodles

!nym!


	15. Revelations

****

**Prt** **IV**: Revelations

****

**Chapter** **III**: Planet Bang!

An hour later the two reached Planet Bang, and as Imy phrased it, 'Dressed to kill.'

Much to Riley's protests, she had on a long, black skirt that reached about mid shin. She had borrowed Imy's black Doc Martens and had on a tight, and rather low-cut (If she said so herself) black tee shirt. She wore no jewelry aside from her amulet.

Imy, as always, looked great. She wore a short black skirt, and a collared, button-up black shirt. Her hair was up in chopsticks and she had tall white vinyl boots on. A few silver chains hung across her waist. Her amulet was displayed proudly.

Imy inhaled the night air, "Ready to party?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "I doubt I party." She sighed, "I hate these places. The only time I come near one is when we have a show."

Imy smiled, "Perhaps you'll secretly love it."

Riley shook her head, and scanned the crowd, "I don't see any angel wings, do you?"

Imy let her eyes glance over the line, "Negative." She replied, she looked at the line, "Let's go to the alley and teleport in."

Riley once again shook her head, "No way. You're not supposed to be draining your power."

"But think about it," Imy replied, "She could already be inside and getting crossed over, the line could be slowing us down and wasting valuable time!"

Riley groaned, "You just want to get in to see Art."

Imy's eyes widened, "Of course not! How could you say that?"

"Just port us in." Riley stated matter-of-factly.

Imy grinned, "Sure!"

She grabbed Riley's forearm and the two disappeared in a flash of light.

Once inside, Imy felt buoyant as the music was playing and lots of people were dancing. At the moment, an electronica DJ was spinning, and had acquired a small crowd of people watching him scratch.

Riley suddenly felt a wave of claustrophobia. Normally, she clung to the outskirts of the dancers and quickly made her way to the stage. Now though, she couldn't, as she was there for a reason other than guitar.

Imy rose an eyebrow at her friend, "Are you ok Riley?" she asked.

Riley carefully touched her temple, as if relieving pressure from a huge migraine, "I'm feeling a little overwhelmed." She replied, "I don't like crowds."

Imy nodded, "Fair enough." She answered, "Just try to receive the positive feelings from the dancers."

Riley sighed, "I'll try. You keep an eye out for the angel wings while I do."

"Ok," Imy said, suddenly coming up with an idea, "Perhaps we should spilt up? That way we can find her quicker."

Riley nodded, "I'll look through the back, you go to the front."

"Alright, you be careful." Imy warned as she entered the huge mass of dancers.

"I'll try." Whispered Riley.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sry this is such a short chapter, but I'll have the next chap finished and posted in a day or two- me swears!

**Reviewers**:

**Highlanderfanatic**: Lol, Aria is a wee irritating, I agree. I don't think I would like her if she were a real life person. All I can answer your questions is with is that it will all be revealed......next chapter (hehe evil aren't I?)

**CC**/ **Mango** **Mongoose**: Lol they are not my favorite couple because Catty N Chris were my favorite couple. The world is slightly blander without them. Sigh, its so wrong......Now Aura and Lambert are my favorite Ship, followed by Stanton and Serena. I said her name was Amanda? Gasp, I didn't think I did..... if I did MAJOR TYPO lol, that's not her name. Nope, the person who saw them in the hallway isn't the fourth Daughter...... (Grin) thank you for the warning on The Becoming, I got 5 different gift cards for BN for my Bday, and I'm patiently awaiting until it comes out in bookstores (my mom has this unexplained paranoia about ordering things online)

**Broken** **Lover**: (deep breath) I don't like SOTD for the main reason of Chris's death/ removal from the series, merely for its publicity. The character Kyle's persona is completely different from the DOTM books then it is in the SOTD ones. In DOTM, he's portrayed as the cool artistic artist, but in SOTD he's the uptight worrywart. The fact that Catty killed Chris for no apparent reason (Destroying the Scroll is somewhat a waste for both sides, plus they didn't show her trying to find another possible option. That just isn't the Daughter's way. They're supposed to find a somewhat loophole, any way to ensure that lives are spared) and then leaped into the arms of Kyle certainly didn't help either. And in the first book of SOTD (the only one I read) Kyle and Catty aren't even together! Which only shows that Kyle was put in to promote her spin-off series. Sigh. Lol ok rant over, if you enjoy SOTD that's fine, I didn't think the writing or plot was that bad, it's just that Catty and Chris were my favorite couple, and Chris was one of my favorites. Lol, I suppose that she had just killed Maggie (My fav Daughter-on the side of good character) And then Chris was just too much to bare. Lol for a little more check out my newest chapter of Karaoke of Death. Thank you for RnRing : )

**Lover** **of** **Rain**: Thank you very much : ) , hehe good call on Aria, you shall see why next chap

Toodles

!nym!


	16. Battle

****

**Part** **V**: Battle

**Chapter** **I**: Search

Imy sighed as she tried to push her way through the crowd. "This is ridiculous." She muttered.

Imy was really not one for dancing and partying, but she never imagined that the crowd she performed to could be this chaotic. She might need to give it a try.

She made her way to the front of the mass, a couple feet away from the stage. She stood on her tiptoes and tried to spot out a pair of angel wings. She slowly shook her head when there was none, "Daughter!" She tried yelling a few times.

A couple walked by her, sending her a look of confusion, "She looks way too young to have a kid," Said the girl to her date that nodded.

Imy sighed and slumped down, this would be impossible! Planet Bang had far too many people. At least at the RockOut, there wasn't an entire mob. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Looking for someone?" came the voice from behind her.

She turned around, "Ya, actually-"her voice fell when she realized who it was.

Tymmie stood smirking, not two feet away from her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riley tried to avoid as many people as she could as she searched for the angel-winged Daughter.

This little escapade was severely straining the minimal control she had over her power. She kept getting huge waves of emotions, most of them conflicting. At the moment, she was trying to get rid of a feeling of sorrow from a girl who got stood up, and a feeling of intense energy that came from a girl who was hopped up on X.

She paused. That feeling. For some reason, she knew that it had come from the Daughter. She was near.

Her eyes scanned frantically for a pair of angel wings, and in the back corner towards some tables, she thought she saw a glint of white.

"Gotcha." She mumbled, as she walked through the crowd.

She had almost made it through, when a person slid in front of her, blocking the way.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"_O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc," _Repeated Imy frantically as she looked everywhere for an escape.

Tymmie rolled his eyes from boredom, "That washed up prayer wont help you Goddess," he sneered, as he stepped closer to her, "I'm an Immortal."

Imy considered the option of teleporting, but far too many people would see her.

"Why're you here Goddess?" sneered Tymmie as he grabbed her shoulders. He paused and another indignant smirk plastered itself on his face, "No matter, I'll just find out for myself."

Imy felt something that resembled worms going through her head, "What the-?"

Tymmie's face seemed to light up at that moment, "So another Goddess has been discovered." He pushed Imy away, "I'll deal with you later _Dea_, bigger fish to fry."

Imy tried to chase after him as he shoved his way through the crowd, but it was as if he had disappeared in smoke.

She sighed, no way was she giving up that easily. She ran as fast as she could in the direction she saw him go, "Where are you?" She whispered frantically.

A guy grabbed her shoulder, "Hey, wanna dance?" He yelled over the music.

She shook her head, "No thanks." She yelled back as she continued through the crowd. She was about to loose hope when she saw someone go out a side door.

"Nice try," She smirked as she quickly followed him out.

::::::::::::::::::::::

"You showed." Stated Riley, her tone not showing any emotion, but her eyes conveyed a silent joy.

"Ya, I did some thinking." Replied Aria, standing in front of her and shifting between both feet, "And it was childish of me to bail out on you two when you needed me."

Aria had also decided to dress up for the occasion, she had on a light blue dress with silver jewelry, her amulet displayed proudly.

"Apology accepted," Came Riley, a tiny smile appearing on her face, "I think I saw her go that way." She said, nodding her head towards the back.

"Ok," She stated, "Let's get to it then, no?"

Riley nodded, and the pair made their way to the back area of the club. "I don't see her, do you?" She asked.

Aria shook her head, "No, perhaps we should ask around?"

"Not a great idea," She said, gesturing towards their necklaces, which were now a barrage of colors, "Any one of them could be a Follower."

Aria exhaled sharply, beginning to get impatient, "Then what do you recommend we do?"

Riley sighed, "I have no-"Her statement fell short, however, when she saw a familiar person heading out a side door.

"No what?" Demanded Aria.

Riley grabbed her elbow and started to lead her towards the door, "Follow me, apparently, Imy's found something."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bum bum bum.......

That's it for now. Sry, shorter chaps, I know, I know. But writers block is hurting, and I figured the little bit will be better than none.

**Next** **Up**: _Prt_. _V_: Battle, _Chapter_ _II_: Confrontation.

**Reviewers**:

**CC**: That good huh? I rather dislike Tianna as well. Lol phew, I was all nervous that I had wrote Amanda in there by mistake! Ah! I'm all anxious now for book 12!!!

**BadLilMe**: hehe, I aimed to make Aria sort of snotty, and I'm glad its having the desired effect! But as you see, she will slowly start to redeem herself. Lol, shucks. I'm glad you noticed the part about Cassandra, and it will be revealed in time (Cue creepy music and lighting flashes) Bwahwuahwuhawuahwa.........

**TroubleMakerQueen**: Updated it is! Thank you for reading!

Toodles

!nym!


	17. Battle

****

**Disclaimer**: (I noticed I haven't put that in, bad Nym! Bad!) I do not own the fantastical DOTM series, nor would I want to, for fear of screwing it up. Lol, but as a loyal fan to the Daughters of the Moon, Lynne Ewing, if you happen to be reading this ( I doubt it, but its worth a shot), I would like to request another Follower's POV book. (But not Stanton again) The Sacrifice was great, and it'd be fun to have a Tymmie, Cassandra, Karyl, Lambert, Taemestra, or even an Aura book.

**Prt**. **V**: Battle

**Chapter** **II**: Confrontation

Imy skidded out into the alleyway, a few dim streetlights reflected into it, but that was all for illumination. The moon was gone, and the alley was shrouded in a thick cloud of darkness. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dark, but when they did, the first thing she noticed was a few glints of colors from the corner of her eye.

She turned, and sure enough, there was a girl with angel wings strapped across her back sitting on a crate. Her eyes were glazed over and her hair was matted down from sweat to the sides of her face.

__

_Great, she's drunk too._ Muttered Imy to herself irritably.

"Hello Goddess." She heard from behind her.

She quickly turned around and saw Tymmie. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat and let her energy build. There was no moon tonight, so the strain was rather hard to bear as she summoned up her Goddess power. The experience to her almost felt like pulling threads together. But now, they were feeble and weak, she barely had enough for her to go anywhere, nevertheless take someone else with her. Jimena and Riley were right, she should have conserved her power; but for a few days, not just a single afternoon.

When she reopened her eyes, they were slightly dilated, "Hey." She murmured weakly, her voice hoarse.

The girl seemed to be ignoring both of them, and sat staring into the shadows that grew at the end of the alleyway.

Tymmie began to snicker as he made his way over to her, "You sound scared Goddess," He sneered, "A pity. I was hoping for a challenge." He rose his thrice pierced eyebrow, "Where's your friend?"

Imy swallowed, knowing that he meant Riley, "She didn't come with."

Tymmie smirked and pointed at his head, "You're lying to me Goddess," He said, "There's no thoughts or plans in your mind that I don't know now." He slowly shook his head, "Jimena must be slipping, to have two of you so unprepared."

Imy inhaled, trying to calm her fear, "Even still, I'm a match for one Follower, Immortal or no." She back up, and grabbed the other Daughter's limp arm, "And I'm not going to let you cross her over."

Tymmie let out a barking laugh, that seemed to have more malice than humor, "In case you haven't noticed, Goddess," He said the word as if it were an insult, "Those shadows flickering are shape-shifters joining me."

As he spoke, three shadows circled around the trio, quickly being joined with more and more as the seconds passed.

"Did you honestly think I would be stupid enough to handle three Daughters by myself? Intoxicated or no, I never underestimate to circumstances." A wicked grin crossed his face as he saw Imy's panic grown, "You're outnumbered.

Imy swallowed hard, and looked for a possible escape, but the shadows were increasing in number and they had formed a circle around the three.

Imy tried to summon her teleportation, but the girl she was holding sunk her down like a lead weight. She gritted her teeth and tensed her jaw, putting more thought and power into moving them. She saw her familiar light start to gather around her feet.

Yet, as quickly as her power had been summoned, it fizzled out. The light disappeared as if Imy had blown a fuse, and she collapsed on the ground next to the other Daughter, her head killing her and her exertion causing her remaining energy to dwindle.

Tymmie once again let out a cruel laugh, "Say goodbye to Selene."

Imy gave him one final look of contempt before she slumped back, starting to loose consciousness.

Aria tried to suppress the feelings of panic and anxiety as she followed Riley to the side door of the club. The feeling of bile kept creeping up into her throat and she was beginning to feel as if it were a mistake to come here.

The idea of being a Goddess still hadn't completely reached her. There was no way that three people as diverse as Imy, Riley and herself could be destined to fight an evil entity. No way. Goddesses didn't worry about impressing people, Goddesses didn't get zits, or cramps, or have bad hair days.

There was no way in the word that Aria was a Goddess.

Yet on the other side of her psyche, a part of her argued that it was true. How else would she have been able to heal her brother's arm? If it wasn't for healing, why had she never gotten sick, or seriously injured? Ever.

The driving feeling that Riley and Imy would need her wouldn't leave her alone, she may not like either of them, but to leave them at almost certain doom wasn't even humane.

Her palms began to sweat profusely as the pair reached the door. How could the three even hope to pull off a successful fight against Followers? Possibly Immortal Followers. Jimena had told her of the other's gifts, empathy and teleportation. How could such meaningless and useless powers be able to stop the Atrox from crossing over more Followers? The real answer was that it couldn't. They were all new at the game, and despite the brave façade Riley and Imy were holding up, they all knew they had no chance.

"Would you mind keeping your doubts to yourself?" Gritted Riley, breaking Aria from her thoughts. "Honestly, I have enough emotions to concern myself with."

Aria sent Riley a death glare, "Would you mind not interrupting someone when they're thinking?"

Riley heaved an exasperated sigh, "Look, your constant worrying is really trying my patience." She narrowed her eyes at her, "I have enough on my plate without having to add your troubles to mine."

Aria was about to retort when she looked at Riley and saw her earnest. Her eyes portrayed a fear and doubt that looked like it could easily match Aria's, she exhaled, "I'll try to quiet down."

Riley seemed shocked for a moment at Aria's sudden truce, "Thanks." She muttered.

The two reached the door and stood outside of it for a moment, each trying to calm the nerves and jitters. "Ready?" Asked Aria, placing a hand on the doorknob.

Riley responded with a curt nod, and Aria pushed open the door.

The first thing that reached Aria's eyes was the torrent of shadows circling around three figures.

One of them was obviously Imy, but she looked as if she had passed out, lying pathetically against the brick wall of the club.

The other was the blond Follower that Aria had encountered the night that she and Ian had gone to the RockOut, and the third was-

"Tessa?" Exclaimed Aria in surprise.

Dun Dun Dun! I bet you weren't expecting that weren't you? Oh, you were? Well, ok then.

I read book 12, loved it! It got me liking Tianna of all people. And trust me, I hated Tianna. It's half restored my trust in Lynne after the ending to book 11. I highly recommend you get to a library or bookstore and read it!

Anyways,

**Next** **Up**: _Prt_ _V_: Battle _Chapter_ _III_: Aide

**Reviewers**:

**CC**: I read it too! Good God, pure brilliance! Lol, I even liked Tianna in it, and she's been my sworn enemy ever since she joined the series. Jimena was rather annoying in that book, wasn't she? She's always been my 3rd favorite Goddess (Catty, Serena, Jimena, Tianna, Vanessa) but she really irritated me in this book for some reason, she kept acting like the Oracle from _The Matrix. _It was a wee unnerving.

**BadLilMe**: lol yep short indeed. Sorry, but writer's block had been evil........eviiiiillllllll....... Cassandra's story of her being reaccepted into the Atrox won't be coming out until Riley's book. (lol yes I have plans for more books, this one's nearly over, and the next one is going to be called Night's Children: Nox Noctis. Just in case you wanted to know : ) ) I'm glad you're liking the story : )

**TroubleMakerQueen**: lol it is that bad if you were as attached to Catty and Chris like I was. Catty's always been my favorite Goddess, and Catty was nowhere to be found in book 11. She just wasn't acting like herself, if you ask me. I would probably like SOTD loads better if they hadn't killed Chris off to get Kyle introduced. Sigh. That just depressed me so much. Thank you for reading : )

Toodles y'all

!nym!


	18. Battle

**Prt V: **Battle

**Chapter III: **Capture

Taking immediate action, as to not be seen, Riley grabbed Aria by the collar and dragged her behind a dumpster. She then looked at her in shock, "You know her?" She said, her voice for once portraying worry.

Aria shrugged, "Kind of. There was this incidence at RockOut...." She trailed off and looked at Riley, "What do we do?"

"Why're you asking me?" She asked in a frantic tone.

Aria rolled her eyes, "You've been at this longer than I have!" she protested.

Riley sighed and rubbed her temples, "Well, they didn't spot us," She took a glance around the corner and saw that the shadows were beginning to materialize into human shape, "I don't think."

Aria followed her gaze and carefully peered around the edge, "But Imy and Tessa aren't looking so good." She paused, "Imy looks knocked out."

Riley took a deep breath trying to figure out a possible plan. "Deep breaths," She muttered to herself as she tried to calm her panic. She could tell that her emotions were starting to influence Aria's, by the obvious strain in her voice.

"So, any thoughts?" Asked Aria.

Riley slowly shook her head, "We need to get Imy up," She paused. "She's the only one with the power to get us out of here."

Aria nodded, "Fighting doesn't seem like an option."

Riley nodded, still trying to assess the situation. Imy could teleport, which would mean escape, but she was unconscious. She sighed and looked over at Aria who was toying with her amulet.

"You!" She exclaimed, a surge of joy filling her.

Aria gave her a look of pure bafflement, "Me?"

Riley nodded, "You can heal, correct?"

"Yes?" She said uncertainly.

"Could you make Imy conscious?" She asked directly.

Aria mulled this over, "I don't know." She admitted finally, she once again glanced at the scene, the Followers now all human, "I can try."

Riley nodded. "I'm about to do something very drastic," Her eyes leveled with Aria's, "What I need you to do is make your way over to Imy and sort of," She paused, trying to find the right wording, "Recharge her I guess."

Aria felt some fear flowing off of Riley, "What are you going to do?" She asked, for once without a temper, but with real sincerity.

Riley took a deep breath, "This." She muttered, jumping from their hiding place.

"Riley don't-" Aria tried to shout, but she realized she was too late.

Clutching her amulet closely, she said a silent prayer and tried to make her way over to her fellow Daughters.

Riley leapt out from behind the dumpster, feeling adrenaline and bravery coursing through her that she didn't normally have.

She braced herself as she barked out, "Hey!"

Several heads turned in her direction, one of which was Tymmie's. He rose an eyebrow in playful curiosity, "Well, well, the gang's all here." He muttered coyly.

_All_ _here_? Riley asked herself, and then she remembered that the Followers didn't realize Aria was with them. A very nice advantage. Riley chewed her lip, "I want to talk to you." She said, trying to quell the rising panics within her.

Tymmie eased through the crowd as they parted for him, and carefully approached Riley. The smirk on his face was imminent, "And what would that be about _dea?" _He asked.

Riley's eyes slid over to the side of the building, and saw a flash of blue between crates. Aria was making her way over. She swallowed, "I want to see my mother."

It was an obvious lie, Riley didn't care if she never spoke with her mother again in the light of certain situations, but it seemed to be the only excuse she could think of to engage in a conversation and divert the attention from Aria.

She looked Tymmie straight in the eye with as much courage as she could muster, hoping he would buy into the act.

He seemed to study her face for a moment, as if looking for a crack in the masquerade. He nodded curtly, "Alright," He paused, outreaching his hand, "I can bring you to her."

Riley could feel her palms beginning to sweat heavily, and she hesitated, looking around to try and figure out what to do. Her eyes slid over once again, but Aria was nowhere to be found.

She slowly began to bring her hand to meet his, but she was cut off when someone from the back shouted.

She retracted her hand immediately and looked over to where she heard the voice. After she realized what was going on, it felt like a rock had settled in her stomach.

The Followers had caught Aria.

Tymmie looked at Riley and gave a bemused grin, "You're more clever than I gave you credit for." He said smirking.

"Let me go!" Exclaimed Aria, struggling as hard as she could to get free from her captors.

One of the Followers holding on to her let out a short, dry laugh, "You're all such foolish Goddesses, the ones before you would've been ashamed."

Tymmie sent him a hard stare, "That's enough Murray," He stated calmly.

He turned around and faced the crowd of Followers who had gathered, he shouted, "I have brought you all four of the Daughters of Selene," He gave a genuine smile, "I have done what our leader Lambert has failed to do," He paused as if basking in the glory, "That's why I say that I should become the new leader of _Infidus_!"

There was a lot of cheers and shouts of approval.

Tymmie smiled and turned around, "And I'm going to start with you," He said turning to Riley.

Riley's eyes widened and she tried to turn around and run, but almost a barricade surrounded her and Aria. A few others surrounded Tessa and Imy.

Tymmie placed a cold clammy hand under her chin and tilted her head upward to look into his eyes.

0o0o0o0

That's it for today! Bwauwhauwha. Evil aren't I? Well, ok yes, yes I am.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm going to be gone for a couple of days for my Uncle's wedding, but I will return on Tuesday and try to start writing again. But I will It's going to be longer time between updates now, as school is starting on the 31st. try to write as much as I can when I get breaks and on the weekends.

Oh ya, this story is now AU due to book 12. (lol rats!)

****

**Next Up: **_Prt V: _Battle _Chapter IV: _Aide

****

**Reviewers**:

****

**xXBrokenLoverXx**: Buwauwhauwha! I win! Lol.

****

**BadLilMe: **lol I couldn't believe it either! It took her forever to get book 11 out, and now there's 4 new Lynne Ewing books. Yikes. It's called The Becoming. Lol, it rather amazed me

****

**TroubleMakerQueen:** I'm sorry! A cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. sobs I HAVE A PROBLEM!!! I'll try and update it as soon as I can though. Tianna? Really? Until book 12 I thought her really annoying. Lol, but that's your own opinion. Telekinesis would be rather rad, but I think Serena's power would be best, you'd never get in trouble. Buawhuawhua. Haha thank you for trying to make me feel better about the unsuccessful attempt at spooky foreshadowing lol.

Toodles

!nym!


	19. Battle

**Prt** **V**: Battle

**Chapter** **IV**: Aide

_****_

_**AN**: This is kind of a flashback... in the beginning anyway. Well, you'll see what I mean. Hehe, and as requested, I am trying to make chapters longer _

"Riley don't-" Aria tried to shout, but she realized she was too late, as Riley jumped out into the group of Followers.

Clutching her amulet closely, she said a silent prayer and tried to make her way over to her fellow Daughters.

She eased carefully over wooden crates, between dumpsters, and broken beer bottles. Aria clung to the shadowed part of the building, and went behind the Followers, hoping none of them would spot her.

Mentally, she began to pray frantically over and over to every deity she had ever heard of, trying to ease her panic.

She cursed her choice of footwear as she miserably tried to gingerly step over the various debris. It was vital that she didn't make a sound, or the charade would be over. And the spiky heeled sandals were not aiding in the stealth department.

She noticed a small parting in the crowd, and it dawned on her that that was where the other two Daughters were. She slipped behind two Followers who were chatting amiably about something.

She saw Imy and Tessa for the first time up close. Imy was cast on the ground, her limbs at odd angles and it was obvious she had fallen down hard. There was a look of concentration on her face that didn't seem to fade, never mind the fact that she was unconscious.

Her eyes slid over to where Tessa was sitting. Her blond hair was matted down, giving her the look of some crazed asylum escapee. Aria inwardly groaned when she realized that Tessa appeared to be sliding between consciousnesses as well.

Silently deciding to revive Imy first, she crawled over as cautiously as she could on her hands and knees, keeping her head lowered.

When she got close enough to touch her, she sat, leaning on her knees. Outstretching her arms and hands over Imy, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate her energy.

There was a feeling that began to overwhelm her, it was similar to having a sugar rush. She slowly opened her eyes again to see a pale blue light gathering under her fingertips.

The light began to grow, and was gently starting to settle itself on Imy's head.

Aria was pretty sure she heard her start to mumble something, when she was suddenly pulled away from behind.

"TYMMIE!" Yelled her captor.

Aria struggled as hard as she could as she noticed that it was nothing other than a Follower holding her by the arms.

The crowd surrounding the pair began to part, and Aria grew increasingly more uncomfortable at the sight of all the eager glares. Her eyes followed in the direction of some to see Tymmie and Riley on the other side of the alleyway.

Tymmie's eyes seemed to be full of content and joy at the same time, and Aria couldn't help but feel the dismal emotion of despair filling the air.

Naturally, she struggled harder against her captor, "Let me go!" She demanded.

The Followers holding her let out a short, dry laugh, "You're all such foolish Goddesses, the ones before you would've been ashamed."

Aria felt a blush of embarrassment go through her. Were they really that bad?

"That's enough Murray," Came Tymmie, who was obviously the leader of the group.

Murray proceeded to shut up.

Tymmie then proceeded to make some sort of speech, but Aria was distracted in trying to figure out a way to escape. But when there were suddenly murmurs of excitement, she looked back up to Tymmie.

Aria watched the scene in horror, as she saw Riley begin to go limp. A collective chill passed through the air and a lot of Followers were beginning to get a hungry look in their eyes.

"_O mater Luna-" _Aria started to pray, but was cut off almost instantly when the one called Murray clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Can't have any of that," He stated smugly.

Aria once again studied her captor, he had blonde hair that was slicked back and a worn denim jacket on. The feeling of evil coursed around him, and it made her slightly nauseated.

The only coherent thought that ran through her mind was that they were doomed. Doomed to serve the Atrox, to fail Selene, and to let down their mentor.

She looked around and sighed. The feeling of hope was leaving her. There was no way out of this dilemma.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The only thing that Riley was aware of at the moment was that she was cold. Not cold in a temperature meaning, but cold from the inside.

She felt lost, and afraid. She seemed to be the only person in a clouded dark room, with spinning shadows and heavy smoke.

But it was then, that she also began to see pictures.

The first thing that had appeared was her and her mother. Instead of being somber and quiet, Riley was laughing and seemed to be enjoying herself for once. And Cassandra, instead of being hard and stern, had a genuine smile across her face and seemed to enjoy Riley's company. A third person joined the two, and Riley somehow knew it was her father.

__

_I can give you this._ She heard whispered somewhere in the shadows.

Riley ignored it at first, her attention fixated on the image. She reached out her hand to touch it, but it soon vanished. It was quickly replaced by another scene.

In this one, Riley was standing by herself on the stage of a huge outdoor arena. There were thousands of people who had gathered just to watch her play. And instead of being nervous or antsy in front of the crowd, Riley was enjoying all the attention that was on her. She played with the grace of a professional, and wasn't burdened with all the cares she usually had.

__

_This is what you want, isn't it?_ purred the voice.

Riley could feel herself nodding, _Yes._

__

_Join me, and you can have all this._

Riley seemed to hesitate, it all seemed to come too easy. Her mother had never laughed the entire time Riley had been alive, why had she seemed so happy then? Riley had never known her father, nor had she ever been careless.... It somehow didn't fit.

__

_Join me. _Once again the voice came, _You will have all this and more..._

Somehow, she wasn't entirely convinced, _I don't know._ She stated with little conviction.

__

_I promise..._

She was about to accept, when a loud thundering noise broke her grip on that reality.

The next thing she knew, Riley had landed on the asphalt of the side street, her head reeling in a sense of pain.

She slowly began to remember what happened, and as soon as she realized what she was about to do, her eyes widened in horror.

"Riley?" Came a voice.

She looked up to see Aria, still held by the Follower named Murray. Riley could feel confusion and concern coming from her, and automatically deducted that it wasn't her who had released her. But then, who was it?

She looked up at Tymmie, who was staring straight behind her, his eyes zoned in on the door, "Well, well, look who decided to show up." He muttered, a slight amusement in his eyes.

Riley followed his gaze, and immediately stood up, "You need to get out of here now!" She demanded, a serious edge to her voice.

Trysten leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at her sadly, "No, Riley, it's you who needs to leave."

She looked to see Art and Lance come out from the building right behind him. Trysten stood, and it was then that Riley began to notice the uneasy feeling she had. He stayed there, monolithic, like he was expecting her to just up and go.

Riley slowly shook her head, he had no idea what he was doing, "Trysten, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly." He responded coolly.

Art nodded, "We know what you and Imy are." At the mention of her, his eyes immediately went over to where she was lying on the ground.

"She's fine Art." Muttered Lance, as if he knew what he was thinking.

"How? What?" Asked Riley, a feeling of bewilderment flooding her.

Trysten made his way over to her and Tymmie, who still had his trademark indignant smirk plastered on his face. "Your necklaces," He said, picking up the chain around Riley's neck, "Are what gave me my first clue." He looked her straight in the eye, "Then when I saw you and Imy teleport from the hall it confirmed my suspicion."

Riley looked at him and felt understanding. He was telling the truth, "Trysten," She said, struggling to keep her voice calm, "What's going on."

Trysten looked away from her then, and behind her at Tymmie. "Me and Tymmie here are old friends." He replied coolly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That's it for this chap! Bum bum bum........

****

**Next** **Up**: Who's Trysten really? Why does he know Tymmie? Why do Art and Lance know what's going on? Is Tessa really just useless? Is there really a need for all these questions? Find out in _Prt_ _V_: Battle, _Chapter_ _V_.

BTW I'm sorry for this chap not being updated as quickly, but you all must know:

School starts tomorrow.

And since I have to 'buckle-down' (or my computer gets taken away, gasp!) This year, I will only be writing on weekends, so it may be longer waits between updates.

Alright, now for the

****

**Reviewers**:

****

**BadLilMe**: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it.

****

**Laelena**: Hehe..... I don't remember saying that Vanessa stayed....bwa. bwuahwuawha. Bwa. (sry that was my evil laugh) Tessa is introduced in Prt II: Aria, Chapter IV: The RockOut prt III. So on that would be......chapter 8 I think? Also, the girl from Prt IV: Revelations, Chapter I: Nightmares in the dream is Tessa too. ;) I'm really glad that you like the story, Serena's tale wont be appearing quite yet, but I pinkie swear it will be revealed in time. : )

****

**CC**: No problem. : ) I know, Jimena was acting kind of OOC in book 12. I normally like her, but she seems so superior and all knowing and what not. it's kind of annoying. Hehe, I was rather relieved that Jimena was the mentor....as she is in this story : ) But I'm definitely not going to have her act in the books, at least im not going to try to.

****

**Lover** **of** **Rain**: Thank _you_ for Reading and Reviewing : )

****

**Evanescence2037**: Thank you for reading, I tried to make this chapter a little longer.

****

**TroubleMakerQueen**: lol not as fast this time around.... Stop drinking coffee?! DON'T DO IT! COFFEE IS THE ELIXER OF LIFE!!!!

Toodles everyone

!nym!


	20. Battle

**Prt** **V**: Battle

**Chapter** **V**: A Meeting

Riley and Aria's eyes both snapped open from sudden shock.

"What?" Demanded Riley, her fear and panic set aside for disbelief.

Tymmie let out a bitter laugh, "Aw, you didn't know what Trysten was?" His eyes gathered a sinister look, "How sweet."

Trysten clenched his teeth together and slowly bit out, "Why don't you just let the four of them go, Tymmie?"

Tymmie scoffed, "Yes, why don't I release all of the Daughters of the Moon when I have them in my grasp." His face darkened, "I'm not going to go easy on you if you get in my way."

"I didn't plan on you doing so," Trysten said through gritted teeth.

Riley turned her attention to Art, "Art, what's going on?" She demanded.

Art sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "You see, er,-"

"We were once _Invitus_." Lance finished for him.

"_Invitus?"_ Aria asked, not fully understanding.

Riley's eyes remained on Trysten, who had locked gazes with Tymmie. It was obvious that the two were having some kind of discussion.

"We were taken to the Atrox against our will," Art said, spitting the word Atrox like it was some kind of curse.

"And then years ago, a Daughter freed us." Finished Lance.

"Who? Why?" Aria asked again, confusion plastered on her face.

Art sighed sadly, and Aria noticed how his eyes floated over towards Trysten, "It was a Daughter who had gone to the Dark that released us from our bounds." He paused, "We regained our hope, but we're still able to have these...." He carefully chose his next word, "_Gifts _the Atrox so kindly bestowed on us."

Riley ignored the conversation and gently tried to make her way over towards Imy, but she was soon stopped by yet another Follower, a girl this time.

"I don't think so honey," She said, her voice had a somewhat perky tone that resembled a cheerleader.

Riley's mind raced, panicking to try and find a way out, she stood on her tiptoes and looked over to where Imy and Tessa were. She felt a huge swell of relief when she discovered Imy was no longer lying on the ground unconscious. She had deducted that she had somehow woken up and had teleported to safety.

Suddenly, a huge crack filled the air, and Aria and Riley's heads both immediately jerked over to where Trysten and Tymmie were standing.

Tymmie lay crumpled on the ground, a dumbfounded look plastered on his face. Riley stretched her feelings out, and discovered he was unconscious. Trysten stood above him for a moment, his eyes were shut and his jaw was clenched. A few drops of sweat from his forehead glistened in the reflected streetlight.

"Trysten?" Riley asked hesitantly.

He kept his back toward her, and remained motionless.

The feelings of panic and anger threatened to overwhelm Riley as the crowd of Follower bystanders saw their fallen leader. Riley clutched her head, trying to breath deeply. She knelt down, and placed her hands over her ears, as if to shut out the feelings that way. She had ragged, uneven breaths, and she somehow knew that if she didn't get this under control, she'd become raving and furious.

Suddenly, her thoughts drifted back to what Jimena had told them before they left. She had the ability to cast emotions on others.

__

_Serene. _She pleaded, focusing on that thought, _Joy. _

She could feel a hum buzzing through the night air, weak, but somehow gaining power. Her eyes sealed themselves shut and she tried to think of every happy memory she had ever had.

Her thoughts drifted between playing guitar at shows, to hanging out with Imy, and to the one time, that her mother had wanted to spend time with her. She tried to bottle that emotion inside. She swore that someone was aiding her in finding the memories; an outside party seemed to be pushing her in the right direction.

And then it almost felt as if a fuse had blown out. The memories were quickly fading, and Riley found herself loosing her grip on her power. She had over-exerted herself, she realized. The images flickered and faded, and Riley found her residual self lost in some kind of gray tunnel.

"_Filia Lunae." _Came a whisper from the recesses of her mind.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice sounding fuzzy.

"_Nox noctis citius venit cum tu es filia peccatore."_

Riley tried to translate as quickly as she could, "Dangerous nights come quickly when you're a daughter of sin?" She swallowed, "I don't understand."

"_Primus apud peccatores, primus apud afflictos." _Came the whispered voice once again.

Riley stood there confused, but when a sudden burst of power burst through her, re-vamping her gifts, she suddenly felt overwhelmed with joy. "Thank you." She muttered as she once again focused her gifts, and was propelled out of the gray field.

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed a distinct, but hazy, gray colored glow hovering over the Follower's heads. They all had dazed expressions etched on their faces, and seemed frozen, like they themselves were stuck in a happy memory.

She shakily stood up, as if not fully trusting her abilities. "Did I...." She trailed off, and looked at Trysten who was now staring at her with interest, and something else, awe. "Did I do that?"

He nodded solemnly, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

Aria slowly pulled herself away from the grasp of Murray, and she felt a newfound respect for Riley, "Wow. I didn't know you could do that." She muttered.

Riley swallowed hard, "I didn't either."

Her thoughts drifted to the conversation in the field, should she tell them? She looked over at Aria and then at Trysten and silently decided against it. Something in her gut told her it was meant for her alone.

Aria opened her mouth as if to say something, but she was cut off by a slow flicker of light. The light seemed to grow slowly, as if whoever was casting it was forcing it to do so. Once it got to a certain height, a figure toppled out of it.

Imy managed a weak smile as she pushed herself off of the road, "Can we go home now?" She mumbled.

Art immediately rushed to her side, but Riley couldn't find herself able to move. It was in that instant that all uncertain feelings of her not being useful or able were banished. She had created the effect.

She had power.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she felt a hand close on her shoulder, she looked up into the face of Trysten.

"We should go." He spoke softly.

Riley dumbly nodded, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

He sighed and ran a few fingers through his hair, "I know."

Lance had maneuvered his way around the frozen figures to Tessa, and he gently scooped her up and acted like a crutch for her, "She's out cold." Was all he said, not really one for words.

Imy was casually leaning against her boyfriend, and she looked up at Riley, "Crazy night, huh?" she mumbled.

Riley slowly shook her head and fought the urge to chuckle, "You have no idea."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The end!

Of the chapter

I'm so sneaky, huh?

Lol anyways, this chap was kind of short (sry) but it had some....key plot developments..... the line _Primus apud peccatores, primus apud afflictos _is taken from Book 5: The Sacrifice. It was just such a cool line I had to through it in. oh, my apologies if the Latin isn't 100% correct, but I tried my best with it.

Anyways

****

**Next Up: **Epilog, Part One: Answers.

****

**Reviewers: **(BTW You guys are so damn awesome! Almost 50 reviews! _Hands out packets of Ramen Noodles)_

****

**TroubleMakerQueen: **Lol suspicions, eh? Hehe he's not exactly a Follower..... _cue it shall be revealed in time music_ It shall be revealed in time ;) lol im very glad you haven't stopped drinking coffee

****

**CC: **Lol you suspected as well! Oy. I didn't really have a fixed opinion on Jimena, I didn't love her, but I didn't hate her either. I like Tianna too now though. Sigh, I guess its just back to disliking Vanessa for me....ty for RnRing

****

**SwtCandyMO3: **Thank you for reading! Oooo (_is impressed) _you used the cool word....wicked!

****

**Wolfgrl1880: **I'm glad you liked it : ) I like your name, are you also obsessed with werewolves?

****

**Lover of Rain: **Another person with a cool sn! _Sigh_ mine's so lame. Lol thanks for reading and reviewing again! I hope you like it

Toodles

!nym!


	21. Epilogue

****

**Prt** **VI**: Epilogue

****

**Chapter I**: Aria and Riley

****

**AN: **These new chapters are going to be extremely short, but I wanted to get into other character's heads, and I didn't want to change POV right in the middle of a chapter. Think of it more like tiny segments of one really large chapter.

After placing a hold on the Followers, it was easy to escape the club. The group, led by Trysten, quickly passed through the throng of dancing teenagers. Lance gingerly held Tessa in his arms, and Imy was leaning on Art as a crutch, still feeling weak from the over-eager expansion of her power.

Riley and Aria kept in stride, both contemplative over the night's events. Aria was mulling over the obvious display of supernatural she had just witnessed, and Riley was stewing over the meeting in the mist.

Trysten was the only one who seemed unphased by what had happened. He remained stoic, and pushed his way through the crowd. His face however, Riley noticed, had a tight drawn, pinched expression etched on it, and it was obvious that something tonight had upset him.

Once they had reached the outside, there was an awkward pause between the two sides. The Daughters, and the _Invitus_.

Lance was the first one to take action, gently placing Tessa down on the ground. He looked up at Aria, "Perhaps you should wake her up?"

She nodded, her tongue suddenly feeling too swollen to talk. She knelt down beside her and placed her hands over her head. She felt the light blue essence wash over her and out of her hands as it slowly began to bring Tessa back to consciousness.

Riley watched the spectacle with a mild awe, as it was the first time she had seen Aria use her powers. She seemed oblivious to the fact that Trysten was staring at her intently, as if trying to decipher something more from her.

Art and Imy had made their way to the background, where the seemed to be having an intent conversation. Lance remained behind, his eyes portrayed slight concern at the unconscious figure below him.

Tessa's eyelashes began to flutter and she soon let in a sharp intake of breath.

Aria stumbled back, clutching her head as if she had a headache, "She's ok." She grumbled.

The girl slowly made her way up into a sitting position, rubbing her temples, "Ergh..." She muttered, "Where am I?" Her eyes that were once bloodshot and cloudy were now a clear blue, but it was obvious she needed rest, "Who are you?"

Aria looked at Riley, and Riley sighed, "I guess I'd better explain."

"Explain what?" Responded Tessa sharply, panic now replacing confusion, "If Jake put you up to this I swear I'll-"

"It's not a prank." Replied Riley, cutting her off, "It's something much, much bigger than that."

Tessa seemed to study her, and absently her hand went to the necklace that lay comfortably on her chest, "Who are you?" she asked for the second time.

Riley cleared her throat, "I'm Riley Zalank." She said, then gesturing to Aria, "And that's Aria Anderson-Moore." She paused, "We're Daughters of the Moon."

After a rather lengthy explanation, Tessa was suddenly beginning to comprehend what she saw. Aria had added a few details of what had happened that night, and Lance filled in what he could. Trysten was silent, and leaned against the wall, hidden in the shadow from it.

"That it explains it," Whispered Tessa after they had finished.

"Explains what?" asked Aria.

"Ever since I was little, I was able to do things." She muttered.

"Like what?" Queried Riley gently.

"I can't explain it." She mumbled, "But it's like I can..." She tried to find the right word, "Change things I guess." The look of confusion that spread throughout the four pressed her to continue, "Its sort of like manipulating my surroundings....I can't explain it."

Lance cleared his throat, "Like an illusionist?"

"Illusions." Said Tessa, experiencing the word on her tongue, "Ya, its kind of like that."

Aria sighed, "I think we should get her to Jimena."

Riley nodded, "Agreed."

Trysten stepped forth from the shadows, and that was when Riley and Aria noticed for the first time how he had a strange aura about him. He opened his mouth to speak, "I'll take you to her place." He said coolly, his voice more commanding than requesting.

Lance gave a sigh of relief, like there was nothing more that he wanted then to leave this place, "Let's go then."

However, the Daughters present were not as thrilled. Riley still felt as if she couldn't trust Trysten, Aria was hesitant towards leaving anywhere at all, even Tessa, new to the game, couldn't shake the feelings she had of distrust towards the strangers.

"No." Bit out Riley slowly.

Trysten raised an eyebrow, "No?" he asked.

She tried to make sure her voice was calm, "I don't know what you are."

"I'm someone who just saved you from a mass of Followers." He stated simply.

"Why?" Riley asked, "If you're a Follower yourself?"

"He's not a Follower." Replied Lance for him.

Aria perked up, "But you said you were _Invitus."_

"Correction, me and Art are _Invitus,_ Trysten here is something called a-"

But Trysten cut him off, "Later." He whispered, he grabbed Riley by the arm and gently lifted her face to meet him in the eyes, "If I were a Follower, wouldn't I be crossing over you by now?"

Riley gently broke away from him, "I can't trust you."

He let out a short, dry laugh, "Riley you already do." His eyes leveled with hers, "If you didn't, you wouldn't be standing here right now."

Riley gnawed on her lower lip, she knew his words were true. Even now, she could feel rivets of sincerity coming off of him. But she reminded herself that this could easily be another trick from him or the Atrox.

At that moment, Art and Imy chose to join the other five, "What's going on?" asked Imy carefully, as if she could sense the hostility.

"Riley?" asked Tessa uncertainly, a bewildered look plastered on her face.

Aria cleared her throat, "Trysten is going to take us back to Jimena's place." She concluded.

Riley turned and looked at her in disbelief, but Aria stood there and gave her a stern look.

"I know you don't like him, but we really don't have a choice do we? Who knows how long that trance will last, and Tessa needs help." She scolded.

Riley remained stoic, she sent a glare at Trysten, "Nothing funny." She muttered at last.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He responded.

Art put a protective arm around Imy's waist, "We really should get going." He mumbled.

Imy looked at her boyfriend, and Riley could feel compassion and mistrust floating around her like spider webs. _Interesting combination. _She silently thought.

"Let's go." Urged Lance.

Trysten immediately took off in the direction Riley supposed his car was at. Aria helped Tessa up and the two followed after him. Lance nodded with his head in the same direction to Art.

"Can I talk to Imy for a second?" Asked Riley timidly.

"What for?" Asked Art.

Imy sighed, "Art, please?" She pleaded.

He seemed to consider leaving the two alone, and he shrugged, looking slightly hurt. He turned to Imy. "Can you walk?"

She nodded and Art reluctantly let go of her to go with Lance.

Riley swallowed, "I don't think we can trust them." She muttered timidly.

"I know we can't." Stated Imy bluntly.

Riley's eyes widened, "Not even Art?"

"Especially Art," Imy whispered. She paused for a moment and then looked at Riley, "He lied to me." She said softly.

"I understand." She reasoned, "But I suppose for now we really don't have an option."

"I suppose not." Agreed Imy dismally, wishing, not for the first time that night, that she had power to spare.

A loud horn broke the stillness of the night and the pair headed over towards Trysten's parked car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

End o chapter One....

****

**Next Up: **Prt VI: Epilogue, Chapter II: Trysten

****

**Reviewers: **

****

**Animebaby08060: **Actually, I have read twelve : ) I read it awhile ago, and I'm very aware that this story is now AU. I started writing it right after 11, and when 12 came out, imagine my surprise! Lol, now the series is AU, or Alternate Universe, but thank you for your concern anyways. ; )

****

**Laelena: **Lol, yes, Trysten does sound hot ;) My last chapter was really a disappointment to me, because I went through and caught a few grammatical/ spelling errors myself. I proofread it this time, but if I mess up again, I will begin a search for a beta reader. Thanks for pointing that out though. : - )

****

**TroubleMakerQueen: **hehe, I will admit, caffeine has helped me out a great many times this school year. All hail the coffee!

****

**Lover of Rain: **The fifth book is one of my favorites! Mostly because its in a Follower's perspective...... I will admit, I don't really care for Stanton. He's my least favorite Follower of them all. (Tymmie's the best!) aw. I like your sn! For I am also a lover of rain.....

****

**Wolfgrl1880: **aw, bummage. Wolves are very cool too though, that's my spirit animal.

****

**LuminescentWings0127:** Always glad to have new readers : )

**aehart:** ahhaha, your review made me laugh : ). Its ok if you like Kyle better than Chris (grits teeth) its your own opinion of it. i personally cannot stand the series, its not even close to DOTM to me. lol but if you like Kyle thats fine and i will restrain throwing spatuals. ; )

**Whitney: **Im glad you like it ;)

**Misty Yates: **Thank you for reading :-)

**evanescense2037:** Im glad you're enjoying it, here's more.

****

Toodles

!nym!


	22. End Credits

**!Thank yous!**

Well, I finally finished book numero one, I know, I know, crappy ending, but to be honest I was rather tired of writing this one. Its an introduction, so to speak. The next book is going to be far more interesting.

And it is:

_Night's Children: Nox Noctis _

Focuses on Riley, here's the first draft of the summary:

****

**Summary: **Riley's nightmares of fire are rapidly becoming worse. She can't sleep, and is on the constant edge. She has suspicions that someone is out to get her, and she very well maybe right. But what happens when the only one who can help her is a Follower himself?

It should be coming up soon, so stay tuned lol.

I would especially like to thank the following people for reviewing: (those in **bold **are multiple reviewers)

****

**CC or Mango Mongoose, animebaby0806, **Angelie ( : - ) Its not mine, the RockOut is from the SOTD series, so it technically belongs to Lynne Ewing, though I'm sure she wont mind if you use it, good luck with your story!) **Laelena, badlilme, Lover of Rain, aehart **(hehe it shall be revealed in book 2!), **Misty Yates, evanescence2037, **Whitney, LuminescentWings0127, **Wolfgrl1880, TroubleMakerQueen **(vive le coffee! Er, café!), SwtCandyM03, **Broken Lover, Highlanderfanatic, **Asch Nite, **Thursday, **Alexa0, **Christine** **Marguez**, **o0-Black-Rose-o0 **(sniffle, miss you in ff land!), and evil nymph15

You guys rock really hard!

I would also like to thank anyone who read this and enjoyed it, and I hope you like the next one just as much ; )

Signing out!

!nym!


End file.
